


Officier et gentleman

by Moonie Cherry (mooniecherry)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Humour, Multi, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniecherry/pseuds/Moonie%20Cherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il faudra bien un dieu d'Asgard, un docteur aux sautes d'humeur dévastatrices et un couple d'assassins qui n'est pas en couple pour sauver la relation naissante entre Tony Stark et Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tout est parti d'une ficlet écrite pour un "kink meme". La suite a totalement échappé à mon contrôle ! (Et maintenant j'ai un plan. Et un projet de séquelle. X_X)

**1\. Like a virgin**

Tony le considère d'un regard brûlant de curiosité par-dessus sa tarte aux pommes. Steve se raidit imperceptiblement sur sa chaise et lance des regards à droite et à gauche, persuadé que tous les clients de cet adorable petit salon de thé parisien ont entendu la question que vient de lui poser le milliardaire. Oh, pas vraiment une question d'ailleurs, plutôt la conclusion logique d'un problème que l'homme à l'armure a dû chercher à résoudre durant plusieurs nuits blanches... Sans doute juste après que Steve le laissait le raccompagner jusqu'au quartier général de SHIELD avant de lui claquer la porte au nez, sans même un petit bisou sur la joue pour se souhaiter bonne nuit.

Un homme tel que Tony, avec ses succès, ses conquêtes, son expérience, attend certainement autre chose de leurs rendez-vous galants que ces dîners romantiques dans les meilleurs restaurants du monde – aux frais de la princesse, ou plutôt de Stark Industries, et Tony entend déjà la douce voix de Pepper lui enjoignant de ne pas faire passer ses rencards pour des frais professionnels (Tony n'a pas vraiment l'urgente nécessité de faire des économies, en revanche il adore voir son ancienne secrétaire lui taper sur les doigts en prenant un air boudeur et renfrogné.)

Steve réprime l'envie de reculer au fond de son siège lorsque son soupirant se penche un peu plus vers lui.

« Alors ?

— Je... n'ai pas très envie de te répondre, hésite le fier capitaine, qui sur le moment n'en mène pas large. Et d'ailleurs, tu sembles très sûr de tes suppositions.

— Oh, il reste encore quelques inconnues dans mon équation. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, et après avoir lu en détail ta biographie non officielle établie par feu notre ami Coulson – un travail titanesque qui a dû lui prendre des années, ce mec te vouait une admiration sans borne et tu sais, je vais finir par être jaloux – bref, après quelques recherches, j'en ai déduit qu'un type qui a dédié ses jeunes années à protéger et servir la patrie avant de passer soixante-dix ans dans un congélateur ne pouvait pas... disons, avoir eu une pratique intensive de la Chose. »

Steve grimace pendant que Tony marque une pause dramatique.

« Il y a aussi un autre détail qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, reprend le milliardaire avec un petit rictus.

— Ah, et lequel ?

— Voyons, cela fait quoi, deux mois que nous sortons ensemble ? On se voit régulièrement, en dehors du boulot, je veux dire. Les dîners aux chandelles, les balades en forêt, tout ça c'est sympa et j'apprécie beaucoup nos conversations autour des grands sujets de ce monde...

— Comme celle où tu exposais les moyens les plus rapides de faire monter la tension du Dr Banner ?

— Hé, c'était une étude tout ce qu'il y avait de plus scientifique ! Et laisse-moi finir, veux-tu ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je trouve ta manière de me repousser constamment après chaque rendez-vous de plus en plus suspicieuse. Je reconnais que la galanterie « vieille école » a son charme, mais ça finit par être très, très frustrant. Alors ne restent que trois solutions : soit je ne suis pas ton type – et vu l'impossibilité mathématique de cette hypothèse, nous allons tout de suite l'écarter. Soit tu es hétéro, et pardonne-moi de te dire ça, mais si tu l'es vraiment alors moi je suis le sosie de Roosevelt.

— Tu ne lui ressembles pas du tout.

— Tout à fait exact. Et donc, tu es d'accord avec moi : nous ne pouvons retenir que la troisième et dernière solution.

— Que je suis vierge... murmure Steve dans un souffle angoissé.

— Que tu es puceau, rectifie Tony d'un ton horriblement satisfait. Oh allons, tu n'as pas à être timide. On l'a tous été tôt ou tard. Très tard, en ce qui te concerne... Mais c'est très mignon, tu sais. »

Steve s'enfonce sur la chaise dont les pieds commencent à se tordre dangereusement sous le poids de sa mortification. Une main pleine de sollicitude – et peut-être aussi de convoitise, il ne sait plus trop – se pose sur la sienne.

« Captain America, susurre Tony d'une voix chaude, je serai très honoré de cueillir ta petite fleur. »

Steve regrette amèrement de ne pas porter son masque en ce moment même : il est sûr et certain que son visage est aussi rouge que le slip de Superman.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Save the last dance for me**

Épaules voûtées et tête basse, Steve se penche au-dessus de la pierre tombale. Ses yeux sont humides mais il ne pleure pas.

L'agent Carter, Sharon de son prénom, se tient en retrait. Droite comme un i, dos rigide et poings serrés dans les poches de sa veste, elle était persuadée d'avoir accompli et dépassé toutes les phases du deuil. Pourtant, elle se sent touchée par la détresse presque palpable de cet homme venu de si loin. Un homme qui a connu sa tante dans sa jeunesse et qui, peut-être, a nourri l'espoir de la retrouver dans ce monde-ci.

Ils ont oublié que la marche du destin avance à un rythme implacable, et se joue des humains avec une ironie cruelle.

Steve finit par s'agenouiller. Du bout des doigts, il caresse le prénom de la disparue.

_Margaret._

« Peggy », soupire-t-il tout bas.

Il reconnaît qu'il est en retard à leur rendez-vous. Mais elle lui a promis une danse. Huit heures, au Stork. Le troquet existe-t-il toujours ? Et que sont devenus les autres ? Le colonel Phillips, son équipe... Dugan, Morita, Jones, Falsworth, Dernier... Morts, eux aussi ? Son esprit égrène les noms comme une prière, chuchote celui de Bucky au plus profond de son cœur.

Son monde a disparu pendant son si long sommeil. Reste-t-il encore une chose, un être auquel il puisse se raccrocher ?

La voix de Sharon résonne à travers la brume de ses souvenirs et perce la culpabilité nostalgique qui l'oppresse.

« Elle nous a quittés l'année dernière. Elle était très entourée, et très heureuse, je pense... Son fils, mon cousin, venait d'avoir une petite fille. Elle était grand-mère, ajoute-t-elle d'une voix qui se brise un peu. Les derniers temps ont été durs. Elle ne nous reconnaissait plus à cause de la maladie. Je crois cependant... qu'elle ne vous a jamais oublié. Il lui arrivait de parler de vous ; elle nous disait qu'elle gardait l'espoir de vous revoir. »

Steve se surprend à sourire.

« Elle a toujours eu la foi, dit-il simplement avant de se lever. Merci de m'avoir laissé la voir une dernière fois. »

Ils échangent un salut militaire. La force de l'habitude pour l'un. Le témoignage d'un respect infini pour l'autre.

Steve rejoint le parking d'une démarche lente. La voiture est facile à repérer. Aussi flashy et tape-à-l'œil que son propriétaire, qui se tient nonchalamment appuyé contre le flanc rutilant de la machine. Une présence déplacée, presque obscène, dans ces lieux remplis de douleur silencieuse.

« Ça y est, tu as fini ? » demande Tony avec une pointe d'agacement.

La proximité du cimetière semble le mettre mal à l'aise. La réponse de Steve est sèche et laconique.

« J'ai terminé. »

Ils prennent place dans le bolide. Tony démarre en faisant vrombir le moteur et ils partent sur les chapeaux de roue. Le bitume arrache de noires traces de gomme aux pneus.

 

Assis tout en haut de la tour Stark, Steve contemple New York, cette ville qui l’a vu naître et qui pourtant n’est pas encore tout à fait sienne.

Les travaux sont pratiquement achevés. Son propriétaire ne l’a pas reconstruite à l’identique ; plus grande, plus imposante, plus majestueuse, elle dit l’ambition sans égale et l’aspiration de Tony à dominer le monde à sa manière, sans d’autre argument que le charisme de son génie et sa très discutable tendance – selon son entourage et ses collègues de travail – à se considérer comme le soleil autour duquel le genre humain graviterait.

Non que Tony Stark soit affublé d’un quelconque complexe du dieu vivant – il laisse ce genre de névrose au petit frère de Thor, merci bien. En revanche, il adore se la jouer diva en fourreau lamé ou rock star arrachant sa chemise sur la scène avant de la jeter à une foule en délire. Du moins est-ce le diagnostic de miss Potts, se rappelle Steve, et quoi que cela veuille dire, il acquiesce volontiers aux remarques de la jeune femme qui pratique le milliardaire depuis si longtemps.

Le soldat se demande si lui aussi finira par devenir l’un de ces satellites tournant autour de Tony. Le mal n’est-il pas déjà fait, si l’on tient compte du fait qu’il se trouve chez lui en ce moment même ? Et d’ailleurs, est-ce vraiment un mal…

Il lève les yeux comme Tony s’assied près de lui. Tout au bord de la tour, les pieds dans le vide. Un verre à la main, le playboy porte le liquide ambré à ses lèvres et en avale une gorgée.

« Cognac millésimé, dit-il en levant sa coupe. Il n’y a vraiment que les Français pour avoir élevé le processus de distillation au rang d’art.

— Si tu le dis, fait Steve d’un ton légèrement amusé.

— Je t’en sers un doigt, cap’ ?

— Tu sais bien que mon métabolisme ne me permet pas d’apprécier l’alcool à sa juste valeur. Autant me servir un diabolo grenadine.

— Si tu le dis », lui renvoie Tony avant de se lever.

Souple comme un félin, il disparaît à l’intérieur, ne laissant pas à Steve le temps de réagir ni de le rattraper.

Lorsqu’il revient, il tient dans une main un grand verre rempli de sirop écarlate mêlé aux bulles pétillantes de la limonade.

Steve a envie de lever les yeux au ciel, mais il se contente de fixer son regard bleu sur l'autre homme.

« Tu es insupportable, note-t-il avec un semblant d’affection dans la voix.

— Je sais, et c’est aussi pour ça qu’on m’aime », réplique Tony avec un sourire en coin.

Les deux hommes savourent la boisson et l’instant en silence. Silence qui ne dure pas, évidemment, avec Stark dans les parages.

« Parle-moi de cette femme. Tu l’as aimée ? »

Steve ouvre la bouche, hésite, ne sait que dire. Il considère ses sentiments, ses souvenirs. Se dit qu’il pourrait ne pas répondre, ou bien voiler la vérité derrière un petit mensonge. Mais il est Captain America. Toujours droit, toujours sincère.

« Elle a été la première femme…

— Qui t’a fait découvrir l’amour ? » termine Tony avec un clin d’œil.

Vous pouvez toujours compter sur lui pour ruiner le moment des confidences.

« La première femme avec laquelle j’ai parlé, rectifie Steve, agacé. Vraiment parlé, insiste-t-il. Et… embrassé. »

Bon, Tony n'est pas obligé de connaître tous les détails, et surtout pas ce semblant de premier baiser, forcé, même pas échangé, avec une secrétaire un peu trop entreprenante...

« C’est tout ?

— Qu’est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j’allais te révéler toutes les débauches de ma jeunesse ?

— Hum. J’espérais au moins deux ou trois détails croustillants qui auraient valu un encart dans les pages des tabloïds.

— Ce n’est pas drôle, Tony.

— Désolé. L’humour est un réflexe d’auto-défense, chez moi.

— Pourquoi, tu te sens en danger en ma compagnie ? note Steve d’un ton presque narquois.

— Ma parole Captain, serais-tu en train de développer un sens de l’humour ? fait Tony en prenant un ton faussement stupéfait. Si tu continues sur cette voie, on va finir par croire que tu me côtoies d’un peu trop près »

Steve se frotte inconsciemment la mâchoire, comme s’il venait de recevoir un uppercut.

Il termine sa grenadine – se sent comme un petit garçon avec ce goût délicieusement sucré au fond de la gorge. Et avoue, tout à la fois nostalgique et embarrassé :

« Nous nous étions promis une danse. Mais nous n’avons jamais eu le temps… »

Finalement, sa mémoire se replie sur elle-même, ses souvenirs sont enfermés à double tour.

« J’ignore pourquoi je te dis tout ça. Quelle importance, ce temps-là est révolu. Les gens, les lieux, tout ce que j’ai connu n’existe plus. »

Il se lève, et constate que Tony lui tend la main.

Steve fait la moue, puis la serre sans conviction.

« Mais quelle andouille ! s’exclame le milliardaire. Je ne veux pas d’une poignée de main, je suis en train de t’inviter à danser !

— Ah… Oh ! »

Décidément, Steve a du mal à réagir au quart de tour, aujourd’hui. Les paroles de Tony coulent dans ses veines comme du feu liquide. Il regarde le fond de son verre, se demande si son excentrique camarade n’aurait pas mélangé à la grenadine un alcool indétectable et assez fort pour l’enivrer… Non, impossible.

Ils sont toujours main dans la main et Tony en profite pour l’attirer vers lui.

« Alors, c’est pour aujourd’hui ou dans soixante-dix ans ?

— Tony… attends.

— Oh, mais j’attends. Je bous légèrement d’impatience, mais j’attends.

— Écoute. Je ne sais pas danser. »

Stark hausse un sourcil.

« Dans ce cas, je vais t’apprendre. Ce sera juste un domaine de plus dans lequel j’aurai été ton premier », ajoute-t-il avec un sourire plein de luxure.

Steve pique un fard avant de se reprendre. Que voulez-vous, l’effet Stark.

« Ce ne serait pas prudent, refuse-t-il mollement. Avec ma force… et ma maladresse, si je te marche sur les pieds… ou si je te broie la main…

— Aucun problème », coupe Tony avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Cette fois, son retour est salué par un concert de pistons et de joints métalliques.

Soupir fortement désapprobateur de Captain America.

« Tony !

— Eh bien quoi ! rétorque Iron Man à travers son haut-parleur. Avec cette armure, tu pourras même me serrer contre toi comme un vieux doudou usé sans faire exploser mes vertèbres. Allez, viens dans mes bras !

— Je n’aurais jamais dû me confier à toi, marmonne Steve tandis que ses pieds avancent, un pas après l’autre, comme si son cerveau n’avait rien à dire sur le sujet.

— Je suis un excellent danseur.

— Et le pire des professeurs, j’en suis sûr.

— Tu aurais préféré Bruce et son géant vert ? Ou tiens, pourquoi pas Thor… mais à mon avis, son répertoire doit se limiter à la gigue asgardienne. Tu ne risques pas de briller en société avec ça. »

Steve se tient à présent devant Tony, ou plutôt son armure. L’imbécile a même activé son masque. Il sursaute lorsqu’une main gantée de métal se pose sur sa taille. Tony noue ses doigts à ceux du soldat, le force à lever le bras.

« Nous allons commencer par quelque chose de simple, tout en restant élégant et mondain, déclare-t-il avant de s'adresser à son majordome. JARVIS ?

— Monsieur ? répond la voix désincarnée.

— Le capitaine Rogers et moi aurions besoin d'un fond sonore. Une valse à trois temps.

— Pourquoi pas _Le beau Danube bleu_ , monsieur ?

— Excellent choix. »

Après un « je conduis, tu me suis » énoncé d'un ton péremptoire, l'armure se met en branle, entraîne Steve dans un énigmatique tourbillon de pas comptés, pas chassés, aussitôt suivis d'écrasement de botte de métal, pile à l'endroit où se trouvent les orteils de Tony.

Steve s'emmêle les pinceaux, trébuche, s'excuse.

Tony ne le laisse pas s'en tirer à si bon compte et l'oblige à recommencer le même enchaînement. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes se colore des feux du crépuscule.

« Foi de Stark, je te jure que tu finiras par danser la valse aussi bien qu'un Viennois pure souche ! s'écrie Tony.

— Je crois bien que je suis une cause perdue », soupire Steve.

Le casque se soulève. Les lèvres de Tony frôlent le lobe de son oreille.

« Ça tombe bien, murmure-t-il. Je suis un fanatique des causes perdues. »


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Cry me a river**

Le Capitaine Rogers est un fin stratège. Chacune de ses opérations militaires est mûrement réfléchie et soigneusement préparée. Tous les paramètres de la mission qui lui est dévolue sont étudiés avec minutie. Les hommes sont briefés, l'armement est passé en revue, les cartes d'état-major sont analysées... Bref, Steve applique à la lettre le précepte de la glorieuse assemblée des Boy Scouts d'Amérique : toujours prêt, que ce soit dans l'action ou la réflexion.

La tâche extrêmement complexe et dangereuse que Captain America vient de s'attribuer n'échappe pas à la règle. Certes, elle n'implique pas de combat quasi désespéré contre un énième super-vilain pris d'une soudaine velléité de domination du monde. Cependant, le péril est tout aussi grand. Quant à l'enjeu...

Le soldat fixe son reflet dans le miroir du vestibule. Il glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds sagement coiffés, lisse le devant de sa chemise à carreaux, vérifie qu'aucun pli ne déforme son pantalon beige. Uniforme, ok. Son autre main porte un sac contenant un DVD loué au vidéo-club du quartier ainsi que deux parts de shawarma. Munitions, ok.

Une dernière fois, son esprit évoque les phases successives de son plan : embusquer la cible sur l'immense et très confortable canapé du salon. Détourner son attention en lui faisant goûter l'un de ces délicieux shawarmas (Steve adore les shawarmas, et rien que pour cela ne regrette pas son saut de soixante-dix ans dans le futur. Ou le présent, tout dépend du point de vue.) Mettre la cible dans l'ambiance en regardant côte à côte une comédie romantique – chaudement recommandée par la gérante du vidéo-club, d'ailleurs celle-ci était prête à l'inviter chez elle pour un visionnage très privé, mais Steve a poliment décliné avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Effectuer un discret rapprochement vers la cible à mesure que le film se joue, pour terminer épaule contre épaule et genou contre genou. Laisser le générique de fin défiler, et aborder la dernière phase des opérations. Car c'est décidé, ce soir est le grand soir, et Steve Rogers va enfin embrasser Tony Stark.

Plan, ok.

La voix de Tony résonne alors dans le salon panoramique, largement ouvert sur les toits de New York.

« Cap’, tu vas finir par user la glace à forcer de t’y mirer. Et je sais que mon vestibule est exceptionnellement bien agencé, mais attends de voir la salle de séjour. Une vraie merveille de design moderne.

— Tony, je suis déjà venu dans ton salon, fait Steve en fronçant les sourcils.

— Alors attends de voir la chambre. »

Le milliardaire lui lance une œillade, puis glisse un bras sous le sien avant de l’entraîner dans le loft.

La chambre. Steve sent une embarrassante rougeur grimper le long de son cou et s’installer durablement sur ses pommettes. Ne brûlons pas les étapes et concentrons-nous d’abord sur le plan n°1. De toute façon, nous ne sommes absolument pas prêts pour le plan n°2. Et d’ailleurs, nous ne connaissons pas encore tous les détails techniques du plan n°2 (note à soi-même : se renseigner auprès de l’un de ses collègues de travail. Certainement pas le Colonel Fury, ce serait trop gênant. Hawkeye n’a pas le contact facile, et Black Widow a une fâcheuse tendance à le rendre nerveux. Thor… à éviter, d’ailleurs le dieu de la foudre est toujours en Asgard, sans doute en train de concocter une punition à la hauteur de la trahison de son petit frère chéri – qui aime bien châtie bien, a prédit Natasha d’un ton lourd de sous-entendus qui a laissé Steve fort perplexe. Ne reste que le Dr Banner, et après tout pourquoi, c’est un brillant scientifique, qui se trouve en ce moment même à portée de main puisqu’il loge à titre gracieux dans les labos de la tour Stark.)

Les deux hommes s’installent sur le sofa. Le dos bien droit pour Steve, position plus avachie pour Tony, qui n’hésite pas à étendre les jambes et poser les pieds sur la table basse.

Le DVD est introduit dans le lecteur, Stark use obligeamment de la télécommande pour le mettre en route. Chacun pioche son dîner dans le sac. Steve se rend compte qu’il a l’estomac noué d’appréhension, et se sent sur des charbons ardents. Un coup d’œil en direction de Tony lui apprend que ce dernier n’a pas franchement l’air enthousiaste quant aux choix cinématographiques de son cher et tendre.

« Tu veux vraiment regarder ça ?

— J’ai plus d’un demi-siècle de culture à rattraper. Il faut bien que je commence par quelque chose », élude Steve, gêné.

Il ne peut pas avouer son but ultime, pas encore. Même si le titre du film, lui semble-t-il, ne laisse aucune équivoque sur ses intentions. Fort heureusement, l’attention de Tony est rapidement détournée par la nourriture, ainsi que la chope de bière qu’il vide d’un trait sans sourciller. Un sur deux en état d’ébriété, ça ne peut pas faire de mal, songe Steve avant de fixer son regard sur l’écran.

oOoOo

Plus tard, il ne saura dire avec précision à quel moment son plan a dérapé.

Les premières minutes se sont plutôt bien passées. Tony a lancé deux ou trois blagues douteuses concernant les acteurs, puis promis de ne pas raconter l’issue du film avant la fin.

Steve, quant à lui, s’est laissé prendre au piège de l’histoire. Bon sang, ce DVD n’était censé être qu’un prétexte, une mise en ambiance qui devait faciliter son rapprochement avec l’imbuvable playboy ! Et voilà qu’il se fait avoir comme un bleu, oubliant son plan pour finir totalement absorbé par cette histoire d’amour horriblement tragique.

Cela a commencé par un reniflement suspect. Suivi d’un agaçant picotement au niveau des glandes lacrymales. Et enfin, une suffocation de plus en plus prononcée au niveau de la poitrine.

L’actrice principale n’a pas encore rendu son dernier soupir dans les bras de son partenaire que Steve se sent incapable de retenir plus longtemps un bruyant sanglot. Et par là-même réveille Iron Man qui a fini par succomber à l’ennui et à une irrépressible envie de s’assoupir.

Tony sursaute, glisse un peu sur son siège mais se reprend aussitôt avant de se tourner vers le capitaine.

« Ouh là, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? » s’enquiert l’homme à l’armure, légèrement paniqué par l’état de profond désespoir du jeune homme.

« Ce… Ce n’est rien… balbutie Steve entre deux sanglots.

— Rien ? Ne te fiche pas de moi, tu ressembles à un gosse qui ouvre son cadeau d'anniversaire et découvre un tas de bouquins ennuyeux à place du camion de pompier qu’il a commandé.

— Je… suis vraiment… désolé ! » s’exclame-t-il.

Il commet l’erreur de jeter un coup d’œil à l’écran et fond en larmes pour de bon.

Tony ne sait comment réagir. Ce n’est pas tous les jours que le grand, le génial, l’étourdissant Tony Stark est pris en défaut, mais là… Il faut dire que la situation a quelque chose d’exceptionnel et de totalement déroutant.

Jamais il n’aurait pensé être le témoin privilégié d’une telle scène et voir Captain America, super-héros et symbole de la nation, chouiner comme une trentenaire célibataire et fière de l’être devant un film aussi gnangnan que Love Story.

« C’est… tellement triste ! braille Steve en cachant son visage dans ses larges paumes.

— Ah… oui », compatit Tony d’un ton dubitatif.

Il s’approche et tapote avec maladresse l’épaule du grand gaillard. Touché par ce qu’il considère comme une marque d'affection, Steve se met à pleurer de plus belle.

« Tu es vraiment trop sensible, grimace le milliardaire.

— Mais… mais non ! C'est… c’est le sérum…

— Le sérum ? » répète-t-il avant de comprendre.

Bien sûr, le sérum ! L’explication surgit dans son esprit avec une telle évidence qu’il se met à rire de lui-même. Ces fameuses injections ont eu pour effet d’améliorer de façon phénoménale les capacités physiques de Rogers. Mais en contrepartie, toutes ses émotions, tous ses traits de personnalité s’en sont trouvés eux aussi décuplés…

Steve est condamné à ressentir les choses avec une intensité surhumaine.

Tu parles d’un super-pouvoir. Une véritable arnaque, aussi pourrie que ce cœur de palladium incrusté dans sa poitrine et qui scintille comme des guirlandes de Noël dans un grand magasin.

Tony lâche un soupir et se dit que leur petite soirée risque de se terminer plus tôt que prévu. Son bras s'enroule autour des épaules tremblantes de Captain America, qui en profite pour poser sa tête au creux du cou du milliardaire.

Évidemment, c'est ce moment précis que choisit Bruce Banner pour faire sa grande entrée, lui qui jusqu'à présent s'est terré dans les labos comme un ours en hibernation dans sa tanière. Tony se demande si son colocataire ne le ferait pas exprès, histoire de l'enquiquiner et se venger de toutes les fois où Iron Man s'amuse à faire grimper en flèche son rythme cardiaque.

« Tony, ça ne te dérange pas si je jette un coup d'œil au prototype de ton générateur, afin de comparer les effets du palladium aux rayons gam... »

Bruce ne termine pas sa phrase. Son regard se pose sur le milliardaire, dont la main caresse distraitement la nuque de Steve, puis considère la grande carcasse de ce dernier, toujours secouée de sanglots misérables.

L'éminent Dr Banner en tire les conclusions qui s'imposent.

« Tony, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Steve ?! »

oOoOo

 _Petit extra_

Bruce lève les yeux de son microscope et constate la présence de Steve Rogers derrière la porte vitrée du laboratoire. Avec un soupir, le scientifique délaisse sa passionnante observation et compose le code d’ouverture de la porte.

« Bonjour, Dr Banner, dit Steve sur un ton d’excuse.

— Comment va », salue Bruce d’une voix lasse.

Ce n’est pas qu’il n’apprécie pas la compagnie du capitaine Rogers ; au contraire, son calme et sa réserve ont quelque chose de très apaisant, et l’on ne peut pas en dire autant de certains membres de l’équipe des Avengers.

« Je ne vous dérangerai pas longtemps, commence le soldat.

— Bah, mon expérience peut attendre. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

— C’est au sujet de ce que vous avez vu, hier soir. »

Le blond se tortille un peu, et Bruce ne peut s’empêcher de hausser un sourcil intrigué. Non parce que voir Captain America se tortiller et rougir d’embarras, cela vaut quand même son pesant de cacahouètes.

« Je suis navré que vous ayez dû assister à cette scène… Mais ce n’était pas la faute de Tony.

— Oh, vous savez, Stark est capable de tellement de choses. J’ai juste présumé qu’il vous avait sorti une de ces vacheries innommables dont il a le secret.

— Non, non ! se récrie le soldat avec une véhémence que Bruce qualifie aussitôt de suspicieuse. Il n’y était pour rien ! Tout ça, c’est la faute du sérum. Vous comprenez, il n’agit pas seulement sur mon organisme, mais aussi sur mes émotions. Alors en voyant ce film si triste…

— Ah. »

Bruce se contente de hausser les épaules. Niveau influence émotionnelle sur le comportement, on peut dire qu’il en connaît un rayon.

Et malgré tout, le scientifique a l’impression que quelque chose lui échappe, ou plutôt il devine la nature de ce quelque chose sur le visage cramoisi de Steve et son regard fuyant. Un sourire torve étire le coin de ses lèvres, et il ne peut s’empêcher de tenter une expérience.

« Je pense que c’est plutôt à moi de m’excuser, déclare-t-il, l’air de rien.

— Comment cela ?

— Eh bien, j’ai interrompu votre soirée en tête-à-tête. Vous m’en voyez vraiment désolé.

— Oh, ce n’était pas… enfin oui, c’était… Ça se voit tant que ça ? finit par demander Steve, et Bruce se sent à peine coupable de titiller l’innocent capitaine.

— Disons que Tony Stark n’est pas le seul à pouvoir se vanter de son brillant esprit de déduction.

— Vous croyez que tout le monde est au courant ?

— Non », ment-il en grimaçant.

Steve laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Je sais que Tony se moque du qu’en-dira-t-on au sujet de notre relation. J’envie sa liberté d’esprit, mais de mon côté, je ne me sens pas encore capable d’assumer… »

Les épaules de Steve s’affaissent, et les sourcils de Bruce se froncent un peu plus. Ainsi donc, le mot est lâché. L’affaire est donc plus sérieuse qu’il ne l’a soupçonné, et ce qui n’était sans doute qu’un simple flirt menace de perturber l’équilibre fragile de leur petite équipe de super-héros.

Il est temps de rassembler les autres Avengers pour une réunion de crise.


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Hold the line**

« Vous vous faites des films », énonce la voix grave de l'agent Barton, quelque part de l'autre côté d'un des deux océans.

Apparemment, sa localisation exacte est classée top secret, tout comme celle de l'agent Romanova qui partage en ce moment même leur ligne ultra sécurisée.

Les deux assassins-ninjas ‒ comme les a aimablement surnommés Stark, entre autres mots doux ‒ ont été renvoyés sur le terrain une semaine à peine après la tentative de domination du monde par Loki la Malice ‒ encore un surnom de Stark. Pas de congé prolongé ni de R.T.T. lorsqu'on appartient au SHIELD. Bruce se demande encore s'il a bien fait d'accepter d'entrer dans l'équipe du Colonel Fury. Enfin, accepter est un bien grand mot ; en réalité il s'est contenté de ne pas dire non.

« J'en ai pourtant eu la confirmation orale de la part de Steve », reprend-il tout en continuant à démonter le prototype du générateur au palladium.

Finalement, il n'a pas attendu la permission de Tony. Son esprit curieux brûlait d'une telle impatience à l'idée de décortiquer l'artefact qu'il n'a pas pu résister. Et puis de toute façon, c'était ça ou laisser l'autre type prendre les choses en main. Le Hulk n'étant pas connu pour sa patience d'ange et sa courtoisie, le laboratoire et tout ce qu'il contient en auraient fait les frais, et Bruce en a encore mal au cœur rien qu'à l'idée de voir toutes ces merveilles technologiques réduites en miettes. Lorsque Tony lui a promis Candyland, ses propos n'étaient pas exagérés.

« Il a parlé de _relation_ , reprend le docteur, son téléphone portable coincé entre son épaule et son oreille.

— Et venant de Rogers, relation signifie forcément _mariage_ », fait remarquer Black Widow avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Sa voix est à peine un murmure, signe qu'elle se trouve sans nul doute en planque dans un lieu extrêmement dangereux.

« C'est ridicule, rétorque Barton. Stark flirte avec tout ce qui bouge. Rectification, Stark flirterait avec une cafetière si c'était la seule chose qu'il avait sous la main.

— Selon toutes les apparences, ils ont dépassé le stade du simple flirt.

— Le capitaine Rogers doit prendre les vessies pour des lanternes. N'oublions pas qu'il vient de passer soixante-dix ans sous la glace et qu'à son époque, un baise-main équivalait à une demande en mariage.

— Tu exagères, chuchote Natasha dans un souffle amusé. Un peu plus et on pourrait croire que tu es jaloux.

— Jaloux de quoi ?

— Stark n'a jamais flirté avec toi, si je ne m'abuse.

— Et alors, encore heureux ! s'exclame Clint, outré, avant de contre-attaquer. En revanche, on ne peut pas dire la même chose pour toi.

— C'est-à-dire ? »

Bruce décèle une imperceptible tension dans la voix de la jeune femme.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qui s'est réellement passé lorsque tu as infiltré Stark Industries. Connaissant Iron Man, il t'a forcément fait du rentre-dedans.

— Je ne m'en souviens pas.

— Hypocrite », lâche l'agent Barton.

Ce dernier semble plus volubile et agacé que de coutume, et Bruce imagine qu'il se trouve en mission de surveillance quelque part au milieu de nulle part, obligé de rester immobile et concentré durant de longues heures... En bref, Clint Barton s'ennuie probablement comme un rat mort.

« Si nous revenions au problème qui nous préoccupe ? intervient-il, soucieux de détourner la conversation vers un sujet moins explosif.

— Tu es le plus à même de les observer dans leur environnement naturel, dit Natasha. Alors à ton avis, ils ont déjà couché ensemble ?

— Natasha ! »

L'apostrophe de Barton est un véritable cri du cœur.

« Je ne pense pas, marmonne le scientifique en ignorant l'archer. Tony est certainement du genre à mettre n'importe qui dans son lit dès le premier soir. Cependant, je ne vois pas Steve Rogers faire la même chose.

— Cela pourrait poser problème, s'ils sautent le pas.

— Effectivement. L'équilibre du groupe pourrait en pâtir.

— Si tant est qu'il existe un équilibre à base.

— Vous me donnez mal à la tête, gémit Clint. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a absolument rien entre eux.

— Pour quelqu'un qui se fait appeler Œil-de-Faucon, je trouve ta vision particulièrement mauvaise, se moque l'espionne russe.

— Mais ce sont deux hommes...!

— Et alors ? Ce que tu peux être vieux jeu. Encore plus que ce brave capitaine.

— Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte de toutes les images mentales que vous me collez dans la tête ! Je ne vais plus pouvoir les regarder en face sans penser...

— Oui, Clint ? Penser à quoi ?

— Tasha, tu es ignoble.

— Merci du compliment.

— Dites, lorsque vous aurez terminé votre scène de ménage...

— Banner, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! explose Clint, très probablement rouge d'embarras.

— Bruce, pour la dernière fois, Clint et moi ne sommes pas en couple », rectifie leur équipière d'un ton tranchant.

Un petit sourire désabusé éclaire le visage du scientifique. Ces deux-là sont encore pires que les protagonistes d'une comédie romantique. Toujours à se chercher et se quereller sans qu'ils se rendent absolument compte de l'attachement mutuel qu'ils se portent. D'ailleurs, entre ces deux couples en formation, Bruce commence à se sentir un peu seul. En ce moment, la seule compagnie dont il dispose se résume aux éprouvettes et aux microscopes. D'un autre côté, il ne sent pas encore prêt. Maîtriser toutes les facettes du Hulk demande du temps... et des sacrifices, tellement de sacrifices...

« Je crois que nous devrions laisser faire les choses, dit soudain Natasha.

— Vraiment ? s'enquiert-il, sceptique. Cela pourrait avoir des effets néfastes sur la psyché de Steve. Il n'est pas encore habitué aux subtilités de notre temps. De plus, le sérum exacerbe sa sensibilité. Si jamais Tony le jette comme un vieux mouchoir, on ne sait pas à quel point il pourrait mal le prendre.

— Dans ce cas, il faudra obliger Stark à rester avec Rogers. Je me demande comment ce dernier a pu tomber amoureux d'un type aussi insupportable.

— En tout cas, si ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est malgré tout un gros béguin, s'amuse Bruce.

— Vous êtes vraiment ignobles, réitère Clint du haut de son point d'observation.

— Et toi tu es un vrai bébé, réplique Natasha.

— Moi au moins je n'oblige pas mes coéquipiers à rester prisonniers d'une relation autodestructrice et complètement illicite.

— Oh, nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

— Natasha, appelle Bruce, soucieux de recadrer le débat. Devons-nous intervenir ? Ou rester neutres ? »

La jeune femme demeure un instant silencieuse pendant que Barton bougonne dans son coin. Un soupçon d'inquiétude altère le rythme cardiaque du docteur. Il souhaite sincèrement le bonheur du capitaine Rogers ‒ oui, et même celui de Tony Stark, parce qu'il ne le déteste pas, loin de là ! En même temps, il redoute tout changement drastique pouvant troubler sa propre existence. Il vient à peine de trouver des amis, une presque famille, un endroit où il se sent en sécurité... Il ne veut pas que tout cela cesse brutalement à cause d'une mauvaise décision. Il refuse de détruire, même indrectement, ce début d'apaisement auquel il aspire depuis si longtemps.

Enfin la voix de Black Widow résonne à l'autre bout du fil.

« Pour le moment, nous restons en stand-by, décrète-t-elle. Banner, tu observes discrètement et tu nous tiens au courant de l'évolution de la situation régulièrement. Appel sur ligne confidentielle toutes les trente-six heures. Fury ne doit pas être mis au courant, bien entendu. Et Clint ?

— Quoi... marmonne Hawkeye d'un ton boudeur.

— J'ai rembarré Stark lorsqu'il a tenté une approche. »

Bruce rit en silence. Il imagine tout à fait le sourire d'immense satisfaction qui doit être en train de fleurir sur le visage de Clint Barton.

Une explosion retentit soudain dans le combiné, rappelant chacun des Avengers à leur devoir initial.

« Je vous laisse, j'ai du pain sur la planche », fait la voix de Natasha, qui a soudain retrouvé une inquiétante neutralité professionnelle.

Sa ligne se coupe avec un petit clic, et Bruce entend presque aussitôt un soupir provenant de la poitrine de Barton.

« Le boulot avant tout... lâche celui-ci avec ce qui ressemble à une pointe d'inquiétude.

— Tout ira bien, ne peut s'empêcher de le rassurer Bruce.

— Oh, je sais. Je devrais plus m'inquiéter pour moi que pour elle. Si tu savais, Banner, elle a un de ces uppercuts.

— J'imagine tout à fait.

— Bon, je vais y aller moi aussi...

— Hmm.

— Eh, Banner...

— Oui ?

— Tu crois qu'elle se doute que... que j'en pince pour elle ? »

 _Oh, Seigneur..._ soupire Bruce en son for intérieur.

« Je suis sûr que non », ment-il.

Décidément, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à le prendre pour le docteur Love ?


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. If I had a hammer**

Tony émerge du sommeil tel un plongeur en apnée remontant à la surface de l’océan : avec une lenteur douloureuse assortie d’infinies précautions. À mesure qu’il récupère sa conscience, il prend note des divers symptômes qui accompagnent habituellement un lendemain de fête. Les membres engourdis, la bouche pâteuse, l'odeur plus ou moins douteuse de transpiration mêlée à l’alcool. Et surtout, migraine de tous les diables, à croire qu’un dieu extraterrestre s’est amusé à lui taper sur le crâne avec son marteau.

Paupières closes, il savoure non sans un certain masochisme sa déchéance matinale. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il se réveille avec une monumentale gueule de bois, et il est prêt à parier toutes ses voitures de collection que ce ne sera pas la dernière.

La douce chaleur du soleil caresse son visage à travers la baie vitrée. Il en déduit qu’il se trouve dans sa villa de Malibu et non plus à New York. Bizarre… il ne se rappelle pas avoir pris le jet, ni la veille ni les jours précédents. En fait, il ne se souvient pas de grand-chose. Sa mémoire semble avoir été victime d’un bug informatique, ou d’un piratage orchestré par quelque hackeur de génie. Un peu à la manière de Legolas se faisant tripatouiller le cerveau par Loki – quel petit farceur, celui-là ! L’agent Barton n’avait pourtant pas apprécié la blague, et sa non-petite amie encore moins…

Voilà qu’il a perdu le fil ténu de sa pensée. Il parvient à le récupérer dans un effort de concentration qui lui arrache une grimace de souffrance. Impossible de mettre la main sur la réponse à cette grande question qui envahit son esprit : que s’est-il passé la veille ?

Ça a dû être une bringue phénoménale. Peut-être sur la plage, autour de grands feux allumés pour l’occasion et brillant sous une nuit étoilée. L’alcool a certainement coulé à flots, et il en a profité pour expérimenter des mélanges que lui seul est capable d’ingurgiter. Il se demande qui figurait sur la liste des invités – membres du gotha, politiciens véreux, célébrités éphémères, journalistes ambitieux… ?

Il obtient une première réponse lorsqu'il tourne la tête sur le côté et ouvre finalement les yeux.

« La vache », soupire-t-il avant de se reprendre.

Sa voix n’était qu’un murmure, mais il se retient de respirer durant quelques secondes, craignant un instant d’avoir troublé le profond sommeil du dormeur qui gît à ses côtés.

Lorsque tout danger est écarté, Tony prend enfin la mesure de la situation, ainsi que de la série d’emmerdements qui ne vont pas tarder à lui tomber sur le coin de la figure.

Car il s’agit bien de Thor, fils d’Odin Père de Toutes Choses, qui partage actuellement son lit. La bouche entrouverte sur un léger ronflement, le dieu de la foudre porte un t-shirt à l’effigie de Black Sabbath, bien trop petit pour son impressionnante carrure, ainsi qu’un kilt tout ce qu’il y a de plus écossais – et Tony jugerait que l’Asgardien a respecté la tradition en ne portant aucun dessous.

Depuis quand est-il revenu sur Terre, d'ailleurs ?

Faisant fi de cette interrogation supplémentaire et prenant son courage à deux mains, il glisse hors du matelas, rampe jusqu’à la porte et crapahute à quatre pattes dans le couloir en direction du salon.

Il est en train d’effectuer un contournement périlleux du canapé lorsqu’il manque entrer en collision avec une paire de jeans, occupée par un docteur Banner outrageusement bien réveillé à cette heure si matinale.

« Tu sais, Tony, l’évolution de l’espèce humaine nous permet de tenir sur nos deux pieds depuis un bon bout de temps, fait remarquer Bruce d’un ton amusé.

— J’ai perdu… quelque chose, se défend le milliardaire avant de se redresser, mâchoires crispées, tandis que sous son crâne résonnent les cloches de Pâques.

— Besoin d’aide ?

— Non, ça ira. C’était un truc sans importance.

— Ah. Je suppose que ça n’a aucun rapport avec la personne qui se trouve dans ta chambre.

— Absolument pas. Tu… serais au courant de quelque chose ? teste Tony en prenant son air le plus indifférent.

— Peut-être bien, répond Bruce sur le même ton.

— Il se peut que tu aies été témoin d’activités inhabituelles de ma part…

— Voilà un bel euphémisme, Tony.

— Aïe.

— Ça, tu peux le dire.

— J’ai merdouillé à quel point ?

— Sur une échelle de un à dix, je te donne soixante-quatorze.

— Quelle précision effrayante…

— Étant donné que je suis levé depuis plusieurs heures, j’ai eu tout le loisir d’affiner mes calculs. »

Tony marmonne dans sa barbe, avant de prendre conscience d’un manquement capital dans la situation qui est la sienne.

« Où est Rogers ? »

Bon, vu la tête de Banner, la réponse risque de lui déplaire. Sans compter Point Break qui joue les _Belle au bois dormant_ dans son lit king size.

Par la pomme de Newton, cette fois, il a vraiment dû merdouiller.

oOoOo

« Tiens, avale ça. »

À moitié couché sur la table de la cuisine, Tony daigne lever un regard morne vers l’improbable mixture que lui présente le docteur Banner. Si son état physique n’a pas empiré, à l’exception d’une vague sensation de vertige, son moral en berne a dégringolé de plusieurs niveaux. Il a beau ne pas être homme à se soucier des conséquences de ses frasques, ses priorités changent d’une manière radicale dès lors qu’est impliqué le légendaire Captain America, que ce soit directement ou non.

Il reconnaît que c’est totalement absurde et incongru, mais voilà, le cœur de Tony Stark – pas le réacteur mais le vrai, l’organique – bat toujours un peu plus vite lorsqu’il songe au blond capitaine.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? s’enquiert-il en montrant le contenu du verre, histoire de ne pas creuser plus avant la question de ses sentiments à l'égard de Steve.

— Un remède traditionnel. Composition secrète mais très efficace.

— Traduction en langage non codé : je n’ai pas intérêt à savoir ce que tu as mis dedans.

— Bois, Tony », ordonne Bruce d'un ton affable.

Brave docteur, toujours patient, même face à quelqu'un d'aussi récalcitrant et de mauvaise foi que lui. Tony finit par se pincer le nez et entreprend de boire le fameux remède cul-sec. Il ne dépasse pas les trois premières gorgées et se voit contraint de reposer le verre, victime de hoquets nauséeux.

« C'est infâme, Banner ! On dirait du jus de chaussette sale additionné d'eau d'égout.

— Au moins, ça marche.

— Nan, pas du tout », ment Tony avec l'effronterie d'un gamin capricieux.

Il chipote encore un peu, juste pour voir s’il parvient à énerver son ami, mais l’autre hausse les épaules avant de replonger dans la lecture du quotidien du jour. Tony expire bruyamment et boit quelques gorgées de plus. Vraiment dégueulasse.

« Bruce.

— Oui ?

— Qu’est-ce que j’ai fichu hier soir ?

— Eh bien… » Le scientifique feuillette rapidement son journal. « Comme je n’aime pas jouer le rôle du porteur de mauvaise nouvelle, je te conseille la lecture de cet article. »

Tony tend le bras, se saisit du journal et commence à lire.

_Révélation fracassante lors d’une soirée de charité sur Carbon Beach_

_La plage la plus huppée de Malibu fut hier soir le théâtre du scoop le plus croustillant de ce début d’année. Nos plus généreux philanthropes étaient réunis autour de la sauvegarde du dauphin rose d’Amazonie, l’une des espèces de cétacés les plus vulnérables blablabla…_

Avec impatience, le playboy saute le petit topo sur la charmante bestiole en voie d’extinction et passe à la suite.

_… Le richissime et héroïque Tony Stark, l’un des invités les plus remarquables et les plus remarqués de la soirée, semble avoir gardé quelques fabuleux secrets en réserve. On pourrait croire qu’il ne parviendrait plus à nous surprendre après son spectaculaire aveu de l’année précédente : « Je suis Iron Man », avait-il déclaré devant un parterre de journalistes complètement abasourdis._

_Hier soir, notre milliardaire préféré a frappé encore plus fort ! La croyance populaire veut que l’alcool délie les langues, et Mr Stark n’a pas échappé à la règle malgré une longue pratique – souvenez-vous de ses célèbres sauteries très arrosées durant lesquelles il se montrait exceptionnellement loquace et désinhibé._

S’ensuit une liste plus ou moins véridique de ses exploits présents et passés ; les journalistes ont toujours tendance à gonfler et enjoliver les faits pour vendre leurs feuilles de chou. Tony hausse à peine un sourcil, mais lorsque son regard tombe sur la photo en couleurs qui accompagne l’article…

Il se reconnaît sans peine, en costume froissé et nœud pap’ de travers, une chope vide et démesurée dans une main. Son autre bras est enroulé tant bien que mal autour d’une taille fort virile en dépit de la jupe écossaise – un kilt qu’il vient d’apercevoir il n’y a pas si longtemps dans son propre lit. Quant à ses lèvres, elles jouent les ventouses contre la bouche de son très improbable partenaire.

La légende affichée en-dessous de la photographie ne laisse place à aucune interprétation équivoque.

_L’incroyable romance de Tony Stark avec un mystérieux Laird écossais !_

« Oh merde », jure Tony entre ses dents.

Il remarque alors une silhouette familière en arrière-plan, et se penche sur le journal pour en scruter les traits.

Pas de doute, il s’agit bien du capitaine Rogers qui, les bras croisés, observe la scène d’un air à la fois furieux et blessé.

« Merdemerdemerde », s’exclame-t-il dans un même souffle.

Il se lève précipitamment, grince des dents en sentant la douleur se réverbérer contre les parois de son crâne. Les mains posées à plat sur la table, il se penche vers Banner.

« Où est-il ?

— Tony, je ne crois pas que dans ton état, il soit très raisonnable…

— Où est Steve ? réitère-t-il, et cette fois son ton sans appel fait ciller le docteur.

— Il est toujours ici, à Malibu… commence Bruce. Mais je ne pense pas qu’il voudra t’écouter.

— J’en fais mon affaire, coupe Tony. Quel hôtel ? »

Un soupir désabusé s’échappe de la poitrine de Bruce.

« Il est resté sur la plage. »

Les mots ont à peine été prononcés que Tony disparaît déjà.

oOoOo

Le regard de Bruce accompagne la silhouette de son ami jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’évanouisse au détour du couloir. Il replie le journal, dépose le verre à moitié vide dans l’évier, puis se tourne en direction de la chambre.

Doit-il aller s’enquérir de l’état du dieu d’Asgard ? Il n’a pas très envie de le réveiller ; les réactions de Thor peuvent être aussi imprévisibles que violentes malgré sa bonhomie.

Son dilemme prend fin lorsque arrive l’objet de ses préoccupations.

Thor se courbe tandis qu’il passe à travers l’encadrement de la porte, puis déplie sa grande carcasse avant de s’étirer bruyamment.

« Docteur Banner ! Que voilà une charmante journée qui commence ! s’exclame le dieu en se dirigeant vers Bruce à grands pas.

— Pas vraiment, grimace celui-ci en hochant la tête. Je vous sers du café ?

— Ah, l’élixir midgardien ! Ce sera avec plaisir. »

Thor prend place sur une chaise, et Bruce détourne précipitamment le regard car la position nonchalante du dieu de la foudre, jambes écartées, offre une vue pour le moins dégagée sur ses divins attributs.

« Vous… avez bien dormi ? demande le scientifique tout en versant le contenu de la cafetière dans le plus grand verre disponible.

— Aussi profondément qu’après un combat victorieux contre les géants de Jötunheim, docteur », répond Thor avec un grand sourire satisfait.

Bruce ne décèle sur son visage aucune trace de la gueule de bois dont souffrait Tony un peu plus tôt. Visiblement, être un dieu offre de sérieux avantages au niveau du métabolisme.

« Vous vous souvenez de la soirée de la veille ? hésite-t-il en posant le verre de café devant Thor.

— Bien évidemment, fait celui-ci d’un air surpris. Pourquoi me posez-vous cette étrange question ? »

Il ne répond pas directement et préfère montrer le kilt d’un index insistant.

Thor éclate de rire.

« Une tenue tout à fait agréable à porter en cette période estivale, n’est-ce pas ? »

Bruce ne dit toujours rien, mais attrape à nouveau le journal et agite l’incriminante photo sous le nez de son vis-à-vis.

« Ah, l’homme de métal est un vaillant guerrier. Je me devais de lui faire honneur en le saluant à la manière de mon peuple, explique-t-il d’un ton sentencieux.

— Je vois, marmonne Bruce. Choc des cultures…

— Je demande votre pardon, docteur ?

— C’est-à-dire que, sur Midgard, ce genre de témoignage de respect prend une tout autre signification.

— Expliquez-vous, l’enjoint Thor en fronçant les sourcils.

— Eh bien, comment dire… Ici, ce type de salut est plutôt compris comme une marque de grande affection. Bref, toutes les personnes présentes ont cru que Tony Stark et vous… étiez engagés dans une relation romantique.

— Vos coutumes sont absolument désopilantes, dit le dieu avant de se frapper le front. Par la barbe d’Odin, je viens à présent de comprendre… Jane Foster ne saluait donc pas seulement mes qualités de guerrier !

— Il est fort possible que non », répond Bruce en levant les yeux au ciel.

Laissant le dieu à ses réflexions sur les sentiments de la jeune astrophysicienne à son égard, il regarde du côté de la baie vitrée. La plage se trouve non loin de là, en contrebas. Bruce nourrit très peu d'espoir que Tony réussisse à dissiper le regrettable malentendu qui s’est installé entre le capitaine et lui.

Avec un soupir, il compose les numéros des agents Romanova et Barton afin de leur communiquer les derniers rebondissements de l'affaire.


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. You've really got a hold on me**

« Agent Romanova, quel est votre statut ? »

La voix de Fury est entrecoupée de grésillements à travers l'intercom. Natasha n'a pas le temps de répondre. Elle plonge derrière la carcasse renversée d'un camion citerne pour se mettre à couvert. Un bruit écœurant lui signale que l'ennemi vient de passer à nouveau à l'attaque. Elle compte, une seconde, deux secondes, se lève à la troisième, braque son arme vers la cible, vide le chargeur.

« Romanova, votre statut ! »

Elle reprend place derrière son abri de fortune. Ses dents s'enfoncent dans sa lèvre inférieure en un léger signe de frustration. Les balles n'ont absolument aucun effet sur la... créature, pas plus que les rayons pulseurs d'Iron Man, les flèches d'Hawkeye ou les coups de marteau de Thor.

« Agent ! Statut ! »

 _Oui, oui..._ Natasha lâche un petit soupir agacé. Confortablement installé derrière ses écrans de contrôle, Fury a tendance à oublier qu'ici-bas, le champ de bataille ressemble à un repas de cantine qui aurait mal tourné. Vraiment mal tourné.

« Colonel ? appelle-t-elle tout en rechargeant son arme.

— Miss Romanova, quel plaisir de vous avoir au bout du fil. Je ne vous dérange pas, au moins ? »

Le ton du colonel est passé de la colère noire à l'ironie la plus cassante. Voilà qui n'est jamais bon signe.

« Serait-ce trop vous demander de me décrire cette _putain_ de situation ?! »

Natasha prend le temps de choisir ses mots avec soin.

« La situation est... visqueuse. Et tentaculaire.

— ... Je vous ai connue plus précise, agent.

— Je ne peux pas l'être plus, colonel.

— Bon. » Elle l'imagine en train de se pincer l'arête du nez. « Où en sont les autres ? »

Natasha lève les yeux au ciel. D'un bond souple, elle grimpe sur le sommet de la citerne, tire deux coups de feu, saute sur le toit de la plus proche voiture, tire encore histoire de repousser un tentacule un peu trop entreprenant. Et poursuit son chemin tout en évaluant la position de ses équipiers.

« Ils sont toujours opérationnels, dit-elle en ignorant le fait que son regard s'est attardé sur Clint quelques dixièmes de seconde de plus que nécessaire.

— Avez-vous ne serait-ce qu'un début de plan pour nous débarrasser de ce machin ?

— Nous y travaillons, colonel. »

Natasha coupe la communication avant que Fury n'entame son habituelle bordée de jurons. Ce genre de distraction n'est pas vraiment indiqué alors qu'elle tente – non pas désespérément mais presque – de rester hors de portée de son adversaire. D'où sort-il celui-là, d'ailleurs ? D'une autre planète ? Ou bien du laboratoire d'un savant fou ? Des deux hypothèses, elle ne sait laquelle est la moins effrayante, puis se dit que cela n'a pas beaucoup d'importance.

Un éclair rouge et or déchire soudain le ciel au-dessus d'elle. Iron Man effectue un virage à quelques mètres à peine de la gigantesque bestiole et lâche une salve de micro-missiles. En vain. De l'autre côté du théâtre des opérations – une avenue de Malibu encombrée de gravas –Captain America lance son bouclier afin de...

Oups.

Natasha était persuadée que leur leader avait l'intention de couper quelques tentacules grâce au tranchant du bouclier. Contrairement à ses pronostics, la parabole suivie par le disque de vibranium vient à croiser la trajectoire d'Iron Man. L'objet lancé à pleine vitesse rebondit contre le pied du milliardaire protégé par son armure avant de repartir en sens inverse. Et de revenir entre les mains de son propriétaire comme si de rien n'était.

« Rogers ! Tu viens de bousiller l'un de mes propulseurs ! s'écrie Stark, qui peine à stabiliser son vol tout en évitant de s'écraser dans le décor.

— Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès », réplique le capitaine, avant de remonter à l'assaut.

Natasha n'est pas dupe, et elle est à peu près certaine que tous les autres ont perçu le manque total de sincérité dans la réponse de Steve.

Et voilà. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisamment compliqué de combattre une pieuvre géante extraterrestre – elle a finalement opté pour la solution "planète étrangère" – il faut que ces deux idiots en rajoutent une couche avec leurs problèmes sentimentaux. À côté de ce désastre, Budapest était une partie de plaisir...

Elle s'administre mentalement une baffe lorsqu'elle se rend compte que son regard a inconsciemment dérivé vers Hawkeye. Allons Natasha, tu n'es plus une petite fille. Concentre-toi, sinon tu risques d'y laisser ta peau et celle des autres par la même occasion !

Une profonde inspiration lui fait retrouver son calme impassible. Elle surgit des décombres d'un magasin, aperçoit le Hulk qui s'élance à son tour dans la mêlée. Elle entreprend de le couvrir, lui dégage une voie royale jusqu'à la pieuvre et le regarde d'un air appréciateur déchirer à mains nues plusieurs tentacules. Déséquilibrée, la bestiole s'affaisse sur un côté, mais ce n'est pas suffisant et elle persiste à leur donner du fil à retordre.

Finalement, leur salut sera le fruit de l'intervention conjuguée de Thor et Captain America. Ce dernier tranche à vif le flanc de la pieuvre, et le dieu s'y engouffre en poussant un cri terrible, Mjölnir en main. Bientôt, de lourds nuages noirs s'accumulent au-dessus des toits de la ville, le tonnerre roule et gronde de plus en plus fort. Des éclairs zèbrent le ciel, tombent en une pluie aveuglante et finissent leur course sur la pieuvre qui s'effondre enfin, grillée de l'intérieur.

Le combat est terminé, et Natasha expire doucement entre ses lèvres.

oOoOo

« Tu l'as fait exprès ! » s'exclame Tony sur le balcon, alors que les machines s'agitent fébrilement autour de lui pour l'extraire de son armure.

Steve le dépasse sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

« Rogers, je t'interdis de m'ignorer !

— Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'était involontaire de ma part, réplique Steve en posant son bouclier contre l'accoudoir du sofa.

— Menteur ! continue Tony en faisant des moulinés impatients avec ses bras, ce qui n'aide certes pas ses fidèles assistants à le débarrasser de son attirail.

— J'ai peut-être mal calculé la trajectoire de mon tir », admet l'autre homme en faisant la moue.

Tandis qu'Iron Man se lance dans une tirade particulièrement expressive et peu châtiée, Clint Barton se laisse tomber sur le canapé, juste à côté de Natasha restée debout. Son regard affûté observe un instant les deux hommes, et en même temps son visage se pare d'un petit sourire ironique.

« Comment ai-je fait pour louper ça ? murmure-t-il à l'intention de son équipière. Maintenant que je suis au courant, j'ai l'impression que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

— J'ai de la chance que tu sois plus observateur lors de nos missions communes, note Natasha avec une pointe d'humour acide.

— C'est ça, moque-toi de moi. En tout cas, tu ne m'ôteras pas de la tête l'idée que c'est très bizarre d'imaginer ces deux-là ensemble.

— Eh bien, n'imagine rien.

— Si tu crois que c'est facile... Tu sais, dit-il en baissant la voix. J'ai toujours été un peu fan d'Iron Man. Avant de le connaître », ajoute-t-il avec un sourire torve.

Natasha ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, puis elle pince les lèvres. Zut, pourquoi faut-il qu'elle se laisse aller à ce point chaque fois que Clint sort l'une de ses blagues à deux balles ? Franchement, elles ne sont pas si drôles que ça.

La jeune femme réprime un mouvement de recul lorsque le bras de Clint se tend vers elle. Ce dernier ne poursuit pas son geste, et au bout d'un instant de flottement qui semble durer une éternité, pointe le doigt en direction de sa chevelure.

« Tu as... un truc gluant, là... dans les cheveux, balbutie-t-il avant de se détourner.

— Oh. »

Elle passe une main agacée dans ses boucles rousses, grimace en enlevant le reste de pieuvre qui y est accroché. Génial. Vraiment glamour. Bravo Natasha, et merci pieuvre extraterrestre. Il lui semble que ses joues sont en feu, tant elle se sent ridicule, et que l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes est braquée sur Clint et elle. Son regard balaye l'immense salon de Stark, et sa poitrine se gonfle d'un soupir de soulagement. Chacun est occupé à ses petites affaires. Stark et Rogers sont empêtrés dans une dispute digne d'un soap-opera, Clint se met à vérifier consciencieusement les flèches restées dans son carquois, et un Thor dégoulinant de matière organique fait une entrée bruyante accompagné du malheureux docteur Banner. Malheureux et embarrassé, car le scientifique maintient pudiquement ce qui reste de son pantalon autour de sa taille. 

« Très intéressant ce look minimaliste, docteur, se moque Tony, qui est finalement parvenu à s'extirper de son armure et de ses échanges fleuris avec le capitaine. Il faudrait vraiment qu'on pense à te prendre des vêtements de rechange, la prochaine fois.

— Ce serait très aimable, marmonne faiblement Bruce.

— Ce fut une bataille digne de figurer dans une saga ! s'exclame Thor avant de frapper l'épaule de son camarade, qui chancelle sous la force du coup et manque lâcher son pantalon. Docteur Banner, une fois encore vous avez fait preuve d'un admirable sens du combat.

— Ah... vous m'en direz tant... »

Bruce jette un coup d'œil dans son dos et frissonne de dégoût en y découvrant le plasma visqueux déposé par l'amicale tape de Thor.

« Emprunte le couloir, troisième porte à droite. Tu trouveras la salle de bains, lui dit obligeamment Natasha.

— Merci, souffle Bruce en lui adressant un regard empli de gratitude.

— Hé, Mata-Hari ! l'apostrophe Tony. Tu permets que je fasse les honneurs de ma propre maison ? Bon, il y a une autre salle de bains au deuxième étage, alors honneur aux dames... »

Stark ravale sa proposition lorsque Natasha darde sur lui son regard le plus noir. Évidemment, cela n'impressionne le milliardaire que le temps de dire ouf ; Tony reporte aussitôt sa morgue sur une nouvelle victime.

« Robin des Bois, arrête de jouer avec tes flèches et va te débarbouiller. Tu es tout collant de... de machin-chose.

— Un jour, Stark, je te tuerai dans ton sommeil, gronde Clint, qui commence à en avoir assez des noms d'oiseau attribués par le playboy.

— Ce sera plutôt une nuit, Barton », rétorque celui-ci sans se démonter.

Natasha se sent soudain très fatiguée. Non pas à cause du combat qu'ils viennent de livrer. Il s'agit plutôt d'un épuisement anticipé : la perspective de passer les quelques heures à venir dans la villa Stark, même le temps d'un simple débriefing, promet de se transformer en un long chemin de croix.

oOoOo

Ce fut officiellement le débriefing le plus agité, le plus tapageur et le plus inepte auquel il lui a été donné d’assister.

Tout avait bien commencé avec Clint – concis, efficace et professionnel – qui avait été le premier sur les lieux de l’interpellation du suspect. Banner avait poursuivi avec une précision toute scientifique, s’octroyant même le plaisir d’une digression fort instructive sur les caractéristiques biologiques de la bestiole. Ensuite était venu le tour de Natasha pour décrire par le menu les opérations effectuées ; Thor l’avait secondée avec sa verve habituelle, enthousiaste et poétique.

Les choses se sont gâtées au moment où Tony Stark est intervenu.

« Traître ! s’exclame-t-il en pointant un index accusateur vers Steve. Avoue que tu as tenté de me balancer ton bouclier en plein poire !

— Qui oses-tu appeler traître, espèce de traître ! réplique aussitôt le capitaine en se levant de son fauteuil. Qui se trouvait sur la photo d’un quotidien national dans les bras d’un autre ?

— Des conneries de journalistes en mal de scoop ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il te l’expliquer pour que ça rentre dans ta petite tête d’expatrié des années quarante !

— Tu étais en train de l’embrasser ! Tu embrassais Thor !

— Est-ce ma faute ? demande Thor en haussant un sourcil, et Natasha se passe une main sur la figure pour cacher son exaspération grandissante.

— Je n’embrassais pas Thor ! IL m’embrassait. Pourquoi j’embrasserais Thor ?

— À toi de me le dire !

— C’est de ma faute, réitère le dieu d’Asgard en se tournant vers l’ancienne espionne russe.

— Bon sang Steve, fais un effort, décongèle tes neurones et imprime une bonne fois pour toutes : je n’ai rien fait qui puisse justifier tes ridicules accusations !

— Oui, voilà, tu as raison ! C’est moi qui suis ridicule. Ridicule d’avoir cru chaque mot que tu as prononcé ces deux derniers mois, d’avoir pensé que tu tenais un tant soit peu à moi, et qu’il y avait quelque chose de sérieux entre nous !

— Je crois que vous devriez cesser de hurler… intervient doucement Bruce pour calmer le jeu.

— Attends, tu veux qu’on parle de ces deux mois ? De ces longues, interminables semaines pendant lesquelles tu m’as fait poireauter sous prétexte que de ton temps, on n’embrassait pas le premier soir ni les soixante suivants !

— Ouah… souffle Clint, presque hilare. Autre temps, autres mœurs.

— Tu sais très bien que la situation est difficile pour moi ! J’ai dormi soixante-dix ans pour me réveiller dans un monde qui n’est plus le mien !

— J’en ai assez de tes excuses bidon, Steve ! C’est peut-être moi qui devrais me demander si je compte pour toi ou si je te fais juste passer le temps en attendant de trouver mieux !

— Avoue que c’est plutôt moi qui te fais passer le temps ! Tu es égoïste, capricieux, odieux, méprisant…

— Oh oui, la liste de mes défauts est longue comme le bras ! Il est évident qu’à côté de ce parangon de perfection qu’est Captain America, Iron Man n’est qu’un être veule et sans scrupule ! C’est à se demander ce que tu fiches encore ici !

— Tu as tout à fait raison ! Je n’ai plus rien à faire ici ! Et tu sais quoi, Tony ? Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ni t’entendre ! s’écrie Steve une dernière fois avant de quitter le salon.

— C’est ça, bon débarras ! » rétorque Tony sur le même ton, puis il part de son côté en claquant la porte.

La calme retrouvé semble irréel, presque assourdissant. Durant quelques secondes, personne n’ose briser le silence, ni même lever la tête pour échanger un simple regard.

Thor, le front soucieux, contemple ses larges paumes.

« Cette situation désastreuse est véritablement le fruit de ma méprise », dit-il, s’adressant plus à lui-même qu’aux personnes présentes.

Clint se permet de tapoter l’épaule du dieu.

« Mais non, le rassure-t-il. Ce sont juste deux crétins incapables de se dire _je t’aime_. »

 _Regardez qui parle_ , songe aussitôt Bruce, et il espère, sans doute en vain, que la Veuve Noire et le Faucon se montreront un jour moins obtus que leurs acolytes.


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. In the heat of the night**

C'est une nuit calme et tiède, à peine troublée par la brise venue de l’océan qui fait gonfler les voilages à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Pourtant, Thor ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se tourne et se retourne sur sa couche, repousse les draps importuns d’un coup de pied agacé, finit par fixer les ombres des palmiers qui s’enlacent et s’entrecroisent sur le plafond.

Un grondement impatient fait vibrer sa poitrine.

Trop de pensées, trop de soucis perturbent la tranquillité de son esprit. Pour lui, le destin se doit d’emprunter une route droite, quitte à user de Mjölnir pour aplanir les difficultés. Les méandres tortueux qui s’imposent aujourd’hui à son existence le laissent inquiet et démuni, un comble pour le plus puissant des dieux d’Asgard – à l’exception d’Odin, bien sûr, son orgueil s’est assagi avec le temps.

Il songe à son frère, qui n’est pas son frère à proprement parler mais qui le reste néanmoins – et ce quelle que soit la virulence des protestations du principal intéressé. Pour l’instant, son père et les autres dieux n’ont pas encore statué sur le sort du traître. Pour Thor, l’attente est insupportable, à tel point que son séjour sur Midgard semble se prolonger indéfiniment. Oui, il songe à Loki, à son sourire indéchiffrable lorsqu’il est venu jusqu’à sa prison hurler sa colère et sa douleur, puis le supplier de lui parler, sans plus de détour ni de mensonge. Ils sont frères, au-delà de la lignée et de l’adversité… Mais Loki a gardé le silence, et Thor s’est éloigné d’Asgard.

Il pense aussi à Jane, sa douce et intrépide Jane. Sa volonté, son intelligence et son courage la lui rendent plus séduisante encore, mais ce qu’il aime par-dessus tout ce sont ces rêves lointains et merveilleux qu’il devine dans son regard brun, et cette petite pointe d’humour acide qui n’a rien d’une moquerie et tout d’une affection grandissante. Le SHIELD continue de garder sa localisation secrète, et Thor se doute que les motivations de Fury ne concernent pas seulement la sécurité de la jeune femme. Il voudrait la retrouver et la serrer dans ses bras, mais redoute d’entreprendre une quelconque action, de peur de la mettre en péril.

Enfin, ses pensées se tournent vers le valeureux capitaine et l’homme de métal, Steve Rogers et Tony Stark. Deux fortes têtes, chacune à sa manière, visiblement éprises l’une de l’autre – et pas seulement la tête, mais aussi tout le reste ! Thor n’est guère choqué ni gêné. En termes de relations amoureuses, les dieux d’Asgard ont fait bien plus folklorique. En revanche, il se sent terriblement coupable envers les deux hommes. Jamais il n’aurait cru qu’une simple marque d’estime et de reconnaissance de sa part les pousserait à se déchirer de si cruelle manière ! Son cœur se met à pleurer devant une si belle romance gâchée par le spectre de l’incompréhension.

Ses poings se serrent. Il se dresse sur son séant, faisant grincer dangereusement les lattes du sommier. Son visage revêt une expression de farouche détermination.

Lui, Thor Odinson, s’engage à résoudre la situation en employant tous les moyens mis à sa disposition, au premier rang desquels figure Bruce Banner. Il se lève, résolu à débuter son entreprise sur-le-champ, et s’en va quérir le bon docteur dans ses pénates.

Et tant pis si le réveil affiche à peine trois heures du matin.

oOoOo

Bruce Banner vient de frôler l’infarctus. Rectification : Bruce Banner vient d’échapper de peu à la sortie nocturne d’un Hulk réveillé au beau milieu d’un rêve agréable, dans lequel il fracasse à n’en plus finir le crâne de certain dieu extraterrestre.

Une main sur la poitrine, il vérifie les chiffres lumineux de son capteur de fréquence cardiaque, puis observe d’un air fatigué le dieu de la foudre qui fait les cent pas sur la moquette de sa chambre, à la lueur de la lampe de chevet qu’il a allumée en catastrophe.

« Nous devons joindre nos forces et les aider », répète Thor d’une voix étrangement basse, ne voulant sans doute pas troubler le sommeil de toute la maisonnée.

 _Et le mien alors…_ grommelle Bruce en son for intérieur. Il remonte discrètement son drap jusqu’au menton. Le seul vêtement qu’il porte se réduit à un vieux caleçon de coton, tant il était persuadé qu’il n’avait pas besoin de se mettre sur son trente-et-un en vue d’une visite aussi imprévue que malvenue. De plus, il se sent un peu complexé face aux muscles saillants du géant blond qui continue de palabrer comme si de rien n’était. La vie qu’il mène dans le laboratoire de Tony Stark l’incite plus au travail intellectuel qu’à l’exercice physique. Ses doigts tâtent son estomac, pincent le début de bourrelet, palpent et tripotent en même temps qu’une grimace altère ses traits. Seigneur, il est vraiment temps pour lui de prendre des mesures drastiques. Une heure de jogging le long de la plage tous les matins, et peut-être pourrait-il demander à l’agent Barton de lui montrer quelques mouvements faciles à faire…

Il sursaute à nouveau lorsque Thor pose ses larges mains sur ses épaules.

« Il est de mon devoir de réparer l’erreur que j’ai commise, cher docteur, lui dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Mais j’ai grand besoin de votre concours, car vous savez à quel point les coutumes midgardiennes me sont absconses. Il serait tellement regrettable que je commette un nouvel impair !

— Certes, soupire Bruce, qui tressaille lorsque Thor augmente la pression de sa poigne de fer.

— Comme je suis heureux de votre assentiment ! En conjuguant nos efforts, nous ne pourrons que sortir victorieux de cette mission. Mettons donc à profit les quelques heures qui restent avant le lever du soleil et élaborons un plan. »

Adieu jogging, bonjour bourrelets. Parce qu’il est hors de question de débuter son intense programme de remise en forme à la suite d’une nuit blanche ! Il se demande s’il ne ferait pas mieux de se montrer honnête avec Thor, et de lui signifier poliment mais fermement son manque total d’intérêt pour les affaires de cœur de deux super-héros qui de toute façon n’en feront jamais qu’à leur tête. Lui-même ne se considère pas comme un être doté de super-pouvoirs, il laisse volontiers tout cela à l’autre type, et se contente de squatter la tour Stark et de profiter des avantages du SHIELD pour accéder à des dossiers sensibles. 

Pendant ce temps, le dieu de la foudre réfléchit à voix haute, joint parfois le geste à la parole et lorsque son regard clair se pose sur le malheureux Bruce, cherchant son approbation et guettant ses suggestions, le scientifique prend une profonde inspiration.

« Très bien… marmonne-t-il d’un ton vaincu. Vous vous chargerez du capitaine Rogers, et je m’occuperai de Stark. »

oOoOo

Clint Barton se sent à deux doigts de commettre un double meurtre. Son regard fusille le mur tandis qu’il passe en revue les moyens les plus inventifs et les plus douloureux d’éliminer définitivement ses voisins de chambrée. Quelle idée saugrenue a donc traversé le crâne de ces deux énergumènes pour se mettre à converser aussi bruyamment en pleine nuit ? La prochaine fois que Stark se propose d’héberger tout son petit monde chez lui, Clint espère qu’une âme charitable le fera passer de vie à trépas avant qu’il ne fasse la bêtise d’accepter.

Le rire grave du dieu d’Asgard retentit soudain à travers l’épaisseur du mur. Le poing serré, Hawkeye se redresse et se met à donner de grands coups pour signifier son exaspération. À son plus grand soulagement, les voix se taisent un instant, puis reprennent leur conversation quelques tons plus bas. Pourquoi diable n’a-t-il pas pensé à se manifester plus tôt ?

Avec un soupir, il se rallonge sur son lit, ferme les yeux et prie pour retrouver le sommeil. La journée de la veille a été rude ; le combat en lui-même n’était qu’une formalité, en revanche le débriefing fut une épreuve pour ses nerfs et sa santé mentale. Il songe un instant à demander à Fury de le muter dans une autre équipe, tant il n’en peut plus des super-ennuis qu’il récolte à cause de ces fichus super-héros… Puis son esprit évoque une silhouette féline et une chevelure de feu.

Saleté de foutues pensées traîtresses !

Évidemment qu’il ne peut pas abandonner ‘Tasha au milieu de ce cirque invraisemblable. Elle serait capable de tous les étriper avec une fourchette à huîtres s’ils parvenaient à lui faire perdre patience.

Ah, Natasha… qui peut se targuer de la connaître autant qu’il la connaît ? Combien de périls et de dangers ont-ils partagés tous les deux, dans la fureur et dans le sang des combats, ou dans le silence feutré de missions d’espionnage ?

Il déglutit péniblement, se passe une main sur la figure.

Affûtée comme une lame, aussi dangereuse et explosive qu’une mitrailleuse Kalachnikov, souple et gracieuse comme une gymnaste, fine stratège, indépendante, implacable… Clint pourrait passer la nuit à énumérer les qualités de la jeune femme.

Et si ce n’était que cela ! Car Natasha est divinement belle, ô combien parfaite, des jambes longues et fuselées, une taille de guêpe, des courbes voluptueuses… jusqu’à ce regard de braise qui pourrait vous tuer sur place si l’envie lui en prenait, et ces lèvres rouges et pulpeuses qui susurrent son nom comme un secret bien gardé…

Et merde. Mon pauvre Clint, tu es d’un pathétique ! Te voilà en train de fantasmer sur ton équipière comme un ado boutonneux sur une star de cinéma. La comparaison n’est finalement pas si éloignée de la réalité. Natasha Romanova représente un idéal inaccessible, tout ce qu’il a toujours cherché chez une femme mais qu’il ne pourra jamais obtenir.

Tout cela à cause de Budapest. Voilà une ville qui devrait être définitivement rayée de la carte. Budapest, ou comment foirer une relation amoureuse avant même qu’elle n’ait la chance de commencer. Ses paupières se baissent sur le théâtre de son échec, parce que c’est avant tout sa faute à lui, et peut-être un peu sa faute à elle aussi, de croire comme elle l’a fait qu’il l’a épargnée uniquement pour qu’elle se sente redevable envers lui. Et à présent que la dette est effacée, existe-t-il encore quelque chose entre eux ?

Ses réflexions sont brutalement interrompues par de vifs éclats de voix dans la chambre d’à côté.

« Je vais les buter ! » s’exclame Clint en bondissant vers la porte.

oOoOo

Natasha a doucement refermé la porte de sa chambre. Sur la pointe de ses pieds nus, elle a traversé le long corridor, frôlant le mur de son épaule. Le canon de son arme est plaqué le long de sa cuisse, et elle progresse vers sa destination avec une lenteur calculée.

Arrivée à l’angle du couloir, elle ralentit encore, affermit sa prise sur la gâchette, s’apprête à tourner… et braque son pistolet sous le visage ahuri de Clint Barton.

« ‘Tasha ?

— Clint, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demande-t-elle en chuchotant.

— A priori, la même chose que toi, répond-il en hochant la tête en direction de l’arme de Natasha.

— Cela va faire une heure qu’on les entend, murmure-t-elle en baissant le pistolet.

— À qui le dis-tu ! Ma chambre est juste à côté. »

Ils avancent vers la porte close et se positionnent de chaque côté du chambranle. Un doigt sur les lèvres, Natasha se penche en avant et colle l’oreille contre le panneau de bois. Elle remarque à peine le sifflement étranglé de Barton, qui détourne aussitôt le regard après avoir malencontreusement louché sur son décolleté. La Veuve Noire est vêtue d’une délicate nuisette de la même couleur que son nom de code, à l’étoffe si légère qu’elle laisse peu de place à l’imagination déjà débordante du pauvre Clint.

Quel idiot. Natasha s’efforce de se concentrer sur les voix étouffées de leurs camarades. Son regard se fixe obstinément sur un défaut dans le bois. Il lui a suffi d’un minuscule coup d’œil pour prendre note du débardeur qui laisse dénude les bras et les larges épaules de Clint, ainsi que du pantalon de pyjama qui épouse d’un peu trop près ses hanches. Entre le haut qui remonte et le bas qui descend, Natasha a eu le temps d’entre-apercevoir des tas de centimètres carrés de peau hâlée, griffée de cicatrices. Elle avale sa salive, n’imagine absolument pas les muscles durs de ses abdominaux, les biceps qui se contractent, encore moins son souffle chaud sur sa peau à elle…

Un imperceptible frisson court le long de son échine. Forcément, Clint s’en aperçoit, lui qui a appris à la connaître par cœur depuis si longtemps.

« Tu as froid ? chuchote-t-il.

— Non.

— Je t’ai vue trembler. Tu es… tu n’es pas très couverte.

— Clint, il fait plus de vingt-cinq degrés. Alors non, je n’ai as froid.

— Si tu le dis…

— Chut. »

Ses sourcils se froncent tandis qu’un certain remue-ménage se fait entendre à l'intérieur de la pièce qu’ils sont en train de surveiller. Natasha se relève vivement et prend son équipier par le bras.

« Ils sortent, révèle-t-elle laconiquement. Vite, dans ta chambre. »

Elle pousse Clint dans le couloir et referme la porte derrière eux. Le cœur battant, ils attendent en silence. Enfin, au bout de ce qui leur semble d’interminables secondes, ils entendent la poignée tourner en cliquetant, puis la voix de Thor qui, selon toute vraisemblance, félicite Bruce pour quelque obscur accord qu’ils viennent de sceller.

Hawkeye lève les yeux vers Black Widow.

« Bon sang mais qu’est-ce qu’ils trafiquent ? »

Natasha hausse les épaules. La tension qui s’était emparée de son corps se relâche peu à peu. Elle réalise à quel point elle est épuisée par tant de stress.

« Franchement Clint, s’ils arrêtent de bavarder comme des pies et me permettent de récupérer une ou deux heures de sommeil, je me moque bien de savoir ce qu’ils font ensemble.

— Tu crois que… »

Il hésite, et Natasha croit deviner une légère rougeur sur ses pommettes.

« Croire quoi ?

— Eh bien, tu as dit… ce qu’ils font ensemble… et puis vu l’heure qu’il est…

— Qui, Thor et Banner ? Oh Clint, arrête tout de suite de te faire des films. Tout le monde n’est pas gay, tu sais. »

Son sourire en coin se mue bientôt en un bâillement irrépressible. Ses paupières sont si lourdes qu’elle peine à garder les yeux ouverts.

Elle dépasse Clint, bute contre le montant du lit et se laisse choir sur le matelas. Son visage s’enfouit dans la douceur moelleuse de l’oreiller, et elle y respire l’odeur de Barton. Apaisée, il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour sombrer dans le sommeil.

Debout au milieu de la chambre, il contemple l’endormie avec une expression de tendre incrédulité. Puis il finit par la rejoindre et s’allonge à côté d’elle, prenant garde à ne pas la toucher.

Il ne veut pas la réveiller.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mes plus plates excuses pour cette publication tardive ! Entre un changement inattendu au boulot et un Tony Stark encore moins coopératif que prévu, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps d'écrire comme je le souhaitais. On arrive malgré tout vers la conclusion, encore deux chapitres et je pense que je pourrai taper le mot 'fin'.:)

**8\. Total eclipse of the heart**

Il a passé toute la nuit sur la plage, les orteils enfoncés dans le sable tiède et les oreilles vibrant du fracas des vagues. Assis face à l’océan, il a contemplé la voûte céleste piquetée d’étoiles puis le lever glorieux du soleil, dans une explosion d’or, de pourpre et d’azur.

Steve a eu tout le loisir de réfléchir à sa situation. À ce monde après lequel il court pour tenter de combler le temps qui les sépare. À cette vie qui n’a de cesse de lui échapper, quand elle ne l’entraîne pas malgré lui vers des sentiers effrayants et inconnus ‒ alors pour se rassurer il s’investit totalement dans son rôle de sauveur du monde et se raccroche aux ordres qui lui sont donnés.

Il songe aux amis qu’il s’est trouvés, ou plutôt qui l’ont trouvé. Si différents des autres mais tellement proches de lui. Ils forment une petite équipe étrange, dotée de bizarreries et d’excès en tous genres. Et contre toute attente, leur alchimie fonctionne : le dieu s’humanise peu à peu, le monstre maîtrise sa colère, l’esprit mille fois brisé panse ses blessures, la solitaire apprend à faire confiance, et le génie finit par s’assagir.

Du moins Steve le croyait-il. Mais il doit se rendre à l’évidence, Tony n’a jamais eu l’intention de se montrer sérieux à son égard : il s’est joué de lui, s’est amusé de son naïf attachement pour sa très narcissique personne, a foulé avec mépris ses sentiments trop purs et son cœur trop tendre.

Une boule se forme dans sa poitrine, un picotement suspicieux lui brûle les yeux. Oh non, pas question de pleurer sur son sort ! Interdiction de fondre en larmes à cause de l’odieux Stark ! Seigneur, il n’est tout de même pas pathétique à ce point… si ? Il tente de contrôler sa respiration et laisse échapper un involontaire sanglot, qu’il étouffe aussitôt en cachant son visage contre ses genoux repliés.

Autour de lui, la journée reprend son cours. Des joggeurs matinaux arpentent les allées qui longent la plage. Les surfeurs enduisent leur planche de cire avant de profiter des premières vagues. L’ambiance est encore très calme, presque endormie, et personne ne prête attention au blond qui lutte de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir. Personne, sauf un immense gaillard aux allures de Californien baba-cool qui se dirige vers lui à grandes enjambées.

« Capitaine Rogers ! » s’exclame Thor en le saluant d’un ample mouvement de bras.

Steve lui lance un regard embarrassé, renifle discrètement et fait mine de se lever pour l’accueillir. Le dieu pose une main sur son épaule et se laisse choir à ses côtés.

« Je vous en prie. Profitons de cette magnifique aurore qui baigne le rivage de sa radieuse lumière. »

Le blond capitaine acquiesce faiblement, amusé malgré lui par les formules de Thor, qui semble toujours friand de haute voltige poétique. 

Ils contemplent l'océan, côte à côte. Un instant de silence bienvenu, durant lequel Steve met de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il tente de repousser dans un coin de son esprit l'image de Stark et le souvenir de ses paroles cruelles. En vain. Un pli se creuse entre ses sourcils tandis qu'il songe à ce que sa propre colère lui a fait dire. Les mots ont bien dépassé ses pensées, n'est-ce pas ? Il ferme les yeux. Captain America n'use d'aucun détour, même quand il s'agit de se mentir à lui-même. Il s'est montré volontairement blessant, a laissé éclater une jalousie qu'il ne se savait pas posséder.

Son regard dérive vers le dieu de la foudre. Déteste-t-il Thor pour avoir osé profiter d'un... moment d'égarement de la part de Tony ? Il se rend compte du ridicule de cette pensée au moment même où elle prend forme dans son cerveau. Il sait bien que ce n'était guère un baiser au sens « midgardien » du terme, Tony le lui a expliqué cent fois avant leur toute dernière mission et la dispute qui a suivi. Il l'a entendu, mais certainement pas écouté, trop confus, trop blessé qu'il était pour enregistrer les informations entrecoupées d'insultes et de reproches.

Déteste-t-il Thor... ?

Non. Impossible d'éprouver plus de quelques secondes une once de ressentiment envers ce géant débonnaire, qui se tourne vers lui avec un sourire aussi étincelant qu'une supernova.

« Je suis heureux de constater que nous demeurons en bons termes, capitaine, dit-il d'une voix grave comme un grondement de tonnerre.

— Ce n'est pas à vous que j'en veux, explique Steve avec un haussement d'épaule.

— Vos griefs concernent Tony Stark, renchérit Thor. Cela me peine de savoir que j'ai une part de responsabilité non négligeable dans l'argument qui vous oppose. »

Steve ne sait que répondre. Il ne veut pas accabler son camarade, mais il ne peut non plus dénigrer la douleur qu'il ressent à l'évocation voilée de ce maudit baiser. Et puis zut, c'étaient bien les lèvres de Thor qui se trouvaient sur celles de Tony, alors oui, il lui en veut un tout petit peu. Peut-être même beaucoup, parce que lui n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'aller jusque-là avec Tony, et ce n'est pas faute de n'y avoir jamais songé, bien au contraire.

À présent, il doit reconnaître que ses chances sont fortement compromises. À cause de Thor et de son ignorance des bienséances humaines. À cause de Tony qui n'a pas fait mine de le repousser, qui n'a même pas eu la décence de se montrer offusqué.

Et surtout à cause de lui-même, de son affection sans doute trop grande et trop candide, et de sa méfiance qui n'a d'égale que sa timidité.

Une large main se pose sur son épaule, le force sans difficulté à se tourner – Thor est un dieu, et tous les sérums du monde ne pourront jamais lutter à armes égales contre ce fait.

« Capitaine Rogers, se pourrait-il que je sois en mesure de favoriser votre réconciliation ?

— Je ne sais pas, soupire Steve d'un ton triste. Je ne crois pas...

— Ce que vous partagez avec l'homme de métal est bien trop précieux pour être ainsi perdu, qui plus est par ma faute.

— Thor...

— Et si je vous embrassais, capitaine ? propose le dieu avec un sérieux proprement terrifiant. Ainsi, Tony Stark et vous n'auriez plus rien à reprocher à l'autre ! »

Il se penche vers Steve, qui recule aussitôt avec effroi.

« Thor, non ! s'exclame-t-il en manquant perdre l'équilibre. Je... j'apprécie votre sollicitude, mais vraiment, ce n'est pas nécessaire d'aller jusque-là.

— Oh, fait l'autre, et Steve pourrait jurer qu'il vient de voir passer l'ombre d'une déception sur son visage. Je comprends. C'est un geste que vous préférez partager avec le seul Tony Stark.

— Hmm, marmonne-t-il, incapable de nier l'évidence. Malheureusement, c'est trop tard. »

Thor lui adresse alors un sourire indéfinissable, un sourire en coin qui lui rappelle celui du docteur Banner, mâtiné d'un soupçon calculateur façon Natasha Romanova et d'une pointe d'ironie à la manière de Clint Barton. Un curieux mélange, qui éveille chez Steve le sentiment qu'il vient juste de se faire débusquer comme un vulgaire lapin de Garenne.

« N'en croyez rien, mon bon capitaine. Et chassez donc vos regrets. S'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise de mon séjour en Midgard, c'est qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire. »

oOoOo

C'est sans surprise aucune que Bruce aperçoit la silhouette de Stark au milieu de son atelier. Les machines s'activent autour de lui, les écrans holographiques scintillent, les processeurs ronronnent tout en accomplissant des milliers de calculs sous la houlette de leur créateur. Aux marmonnements absorbés de Tony répond l'impeccable accent _so British_ de JARVIS, qui s'empresse de signaler sa présence dès que Bruce compose le code d'accès au laboratoire.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? s'enquiert-il d'un ton poli et un peu las.

— Lorsque je t'ai invité à rester sous mon toit en disant _fais comme chez toi_ , il fallait le prendre au pied de la lettre, grommelle Tony sans lever la tête. Je ne pensais pas devoir subir tes excuses chaque fois que tu entres dans une pièce.

— Si tu préfères que je me mette à l’aise comme Barton qui laisse traîner ses affaires sales un peu partout, ou comme Natasha qui s’est créé un périmètre sécurisé en truffant de pièges les abords de sa chambre…

— Soit, tes arguments valent les miens. »

Le milliardaire quitte des yeux le schéma en trois dimensions qui flotte au-dessus de sa table de travail et focalise son attention sur Bruce.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, docteur ?

— Je suis venu te parler de Steve. »

Bruce a appris à connaître Tony au cours des semaines qui ont suivi son emménagement dans la Tour Stark et ses nombreuses dépendances (dont la villa de Malibu, et malgré ses réticences et son aspiration à la tranquillité il réalise qu’il s’est plutôt bien adapté à la débauche de luxe et d’innovations technologiques en tous genres – il commence même à apprécier JARVIS et son sens de la repartie hérité des meilleures plumes anglaises.) Il sait donc que les circonlocutions n’ont pas de prise sur son camarade et qu’une attaque frontale évitera de leur faire perdre leur temps à tous les deux, à défaut de voir Stark revenir à la raison.

Il sait aussi que Tony fuit les discussions sérieuses et les responsabilités comme une horde de rats quittant un navire en train de couler, aussi ne peut-il s’empêcher de soupirer lorsqu’il note le raidissement des lombaires et la crispation des mâchoires, signes évidents que Tony n’est absolument pas d’accord pour parler de Steve.

« Tu connais la sortie, Banner. Et tu m’excuseras si je ne te raccompagne pas pour te tenir la porte. »

Sur ces paroles, Tony lui tourne à nouveau le dos et fait mine de se replonger dans ses calculs.

« Tony… » appelle Bruce d’une voix légèrement contrariée.

Il espère que l’autre homme ne va pas jouer les têtes de mule comme il sait si bien le faire, et qu’il va lui laisser une chance d’exposer la panoplie d’arguments qu’il a mis au point avec Thor la nuit précédente. Il se demande si son acolyte aura rencontré plus de succès auprès du capitaine Rogers, et décide que oui, parce qu’au contraire de Tony qui peut se révéler plus insupportable qu’un adolescent en pleine crise hormonale, Steve pense et agit comme un véritable adulte, un peu innocent sur les bords, voire complètement à l’ouest dès qu’il s’agit de certains concepts propre à ce début du vingt-et-unième siècle, mais tout de même. Sacré veinard de Thor, il savait ce qu’il faisait quand il a laissé Bruce s’occuper de Stark.

« Tony, la situation n’a que trop duré, reprend-il en jetant un coup d’œil au capteur qu’il porte à son poignet.

— Quelle situation ? Il n’y a pas de situation.

— Bien sûr que si.

— Et même s’il y avait une situation, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, toi et les trois autres. Vous croyez que vos messes basses passent inaperçues ? Grande nouvelle pour toi, mon vieux : tout ce qui se trame entre les murs de ma maison est forcément porté à ma connaissance. Dois-je te rappeler que la maison _est_ JARVIS ?

— Pas vraiment, soupire Bruce, qui n’est jamais parvenu à se débarrasser de l’impression qu’il participe à la toute dernière version de l’émission _Big Brother_.

— Parfait. Maintenant que ce point est éclairci, tu me feras le plaisir de garder le nez dans tes affaires et d’apporter la bonne parole à Riri, Fifi et Loulou.

— C’est là où tu te trompes, Tony. Aussi bizarre et dérageant que cela paraisse, ta relation avec Steve nous implique tous. À un niveau différent, certes, mais le fait que vous vous soyez disputés met toute l’équipe en péril. Regarde notre dernière mission…

— Minute, je croyais que tu détestais toute cette histoire d’équipe et d’Avengers, le coupe Tony.

— Si je me souviens bien, tu étais toi-même très sceptique. Et pourtant nous avons tous fini par loger sous ton toit.

— Oh, évidemment. Comme si j’avais eu mon mot à dire lorsque Fury vous a tous collés entre mes pattes en prétextant que les locaux du SHIELD n’étaient pas adaptés pour abriter un cirque pareil.

— Il a dit ça ? fait Bruce en haussant un sourcil.

— J’ai extrapolé à partir de ses grognements et ses aboiements. Quoiqu’il en soit, cette conversation est terminée et je te prierai de me foutre la paix.

— Il n’en est pas question, réplique-t-il en s’adossant, bras croisés, contre le rebord d’une table.

— Sinon quoi, le grand méchant monstre vert va venir me filer une fessée ?

— Continue sur ce ton, et le grand méchant monstre vert pourrait fort bien trouver l’idée séduisante. »

Tony cesse de trafiquer avec ses écrans pour lui faire face, l’air soupçonneux.

« Tu serais carrément fichu de laisser le Hulk prendre les choses en main, pas vrai Bruce ?

— Seulement si tu m’y obliges, Tony », rétorque-t-il avec l’ombre d’un sourire.

Comme pour appuyer son propos, les discrets _bip_ de son capteur adoptent un rythme un tantinet plus accéléré. Tony pousse un soupir empli de souffrance.

« Si je ne me trompe pas, et je me trompe rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais, nous sommes en plein cas de coercition.

— Appelle ça comme tu veux. Quoi qu’il en soit, nous allons parler de Steve, et de l’attitude déplorable qui est la tienne dès qu’il s’agit de faire face à tes sentiments.

— Oh pitié, Banner ! s'écrie Stark d’un ton mélodramatique. Ne me dis pas que tu veux que l’on ait une conversation à cœur ouvert. Et la prochaine fois ce sera quoi ? On discutera des régimes minceur et de la nouvelle crème anti-ride ?

— Le problème avec toi, Tony, c’est que tu esquives tout ce qui ressemble à la douloureuse réalité avec un sens de la dérision qui ne fait rire que toi-même.

— Jusqu’à présent, ça a très bien marché.

— Eh bien, considère que maintenant ce genre de détournement ne prend plus. »

Le milliardaire se lève, approche de Bruce d’un pas décidé et le considère d’un regard sombre et perçant.

« D’accord, parlons de Rogers. J’ai trahi sa confiance, il me déteste, fin de l’histoire. Ça te va comme ça, c’est suffisamment clair ou tu as besoin de plus de détails ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu n’auras qu’à visionner les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance.

— Il ne te déteste pas, Tony.

— Sans blague. M’envoyer son bouclier dans les gencives était un geste d’amour, peut-être !

— Toi qui parlais de caméras de surveillance, tu regarderas ce que celles du SHIELD ont filmé.

— Parce que tu les as regardées ? Participer à la bataille ne te suffisait pas, il fallait encore que tu te repasses les meilleurs moments, hein Banner ? le nargue Tony.

— Je n’ai pas participé au combat, rétorque Bruce, dont les poings se serrent imperceptiblement. Le Hulk était là. Pas moi. J’ignorais ce qui s'est passé jusqu’à ce que l’agent Hill me montre les enregistrements. »

Tony semble prendre conscience qu’il vient de toucher un point sensible et se tait. Son visage arbore un air presque contrit.

« Toujours est-il que si le capitaine ne t’avait pas fait dévier de ta course, tu te serais retrouvé prisonnier des appendices de la pieuvre géante. Je reconnais qu’il n’a pas agi de la manière la plus douce et la plus subtile, mais il t’a au moins épargné le ridicule d’une étreinte tentaculaire. »

Les paupières de Tony se réduisent à deux fentes calculatrices, comme s’il mesurait le degré de véracité des paroles de Bruce. Ce dernier respire doucement, pressentant qu’il vient de trouver une faille dans l’impénétrable cuirasse de Tony Stark.

« Le pire, c’est que tu crois dur comme fer à ce que tu viens de dire, constate celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

— Les images ne mentent pas.

— Quand bien même, cela n’enlève rien au fait qu’il se soit senti trahi lorsque j’ai… lorsque Thor m’a fourré sa langue au fond de la gorge.

— Thor a fait ça ? s’enquiert Bruce, plus amusé que choqué.

— Tu n’auras qu’à lui demander d’honorer tes qualités de guerrier, la prochaine fois. Je parie que notre ami asgardien sera ravi de rouler une pelle au Hulk.

— Ah. Pas sûr que le Hulk apprécie. Pour en revenir à notre sujet, je pense vraiment que tu devrais aller parler à Steve.

— Pour lui dire quoi ? Et inutile de me dire que c’est à moi de lui présenter mes excuses, parce qu’il n’y a rien que j’aie fait qui mérite d’être excusé.

— Dans ce cas, tu pourrais juste lui dire que tu tiens à lui.

— Je ne tiens pas… commence Tony, si offusqué que ses globes oculaires semblent prêts à jaillir de leurs orbites. Okay, peut-être que je tiens un peu plus à lui qu’à vous autres. Mais seulement parce qu’il ne sème pas ses chaussettes sales dans toutes les pièces comme le Petit Poucet Barton. Et parce qu’il possède un physique pas désagréable à mater.

— Je suppose que c’est le mieux que l’on puisse tirer de toi en termes de confession amoureuse, soupire Bruce.

— Qui te parle de confession amoureuse ? Ce sont des faits scientifiques, uniquement des faits scientifiques.

— Si tu le dis.

— Je suis même prêt à signer une déclaration écrite, si ça peut te faire plaisir.

— Ce qui me ferait plaisir dans l’immédiat, c’est que tu acceptes de lui parler.

— Qui te dit qu’il acceptera de m’écouter ?

— Hum, le fait qu’il se montre bien plus mature et raisonnable que tu ne l’as jamais été ?

— Voilà qui serait blessant si ce n’était pas si vrai, concède Tony.

— La vérité est souvent douloureuse à entendre, murmure Bruce, soulagé d’être enfin venu à bout de l’insupportable obstination de Stark. Maintenant que c’est décidé, tu n’auras plus qu’à te rendre au restaurant Moonshadow, non loin de la marina. La réservation est à ton nom, pour dix-neuf heures trente. Ne sois pas en retard et surtout, rends-toi présentable.

— Je suis toujours présentable… hé, ça ne sentirait pas le coup fourré orchestré à l’avance, tout ça ?! » s’exclame Tony, mais Bruce a déjà battu en retraite et sort de l’atelier en priant pour que Tony ne le rattrape pas.

Il songe que le docteur Love se sera surpassé si ces deux imbéciles qui se prétendent super-héros parviennent à établir une relation stable et durable. Et qu’il méritera amplement de longues vacances en solitaire, si possible loin de toute civilisation. Il a déjà testé l’Amazonie et l’Inde. Aujourd’hui, l’Antarctique lui paraît être une destination touristique des plus attractives.


	9. Chapter 9

**9\. Then he kissed me**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tony est arrivé en avance à un rendez-vous. Chaque minute qui passe le trouve en train de jeter un coup d'œil discret à sa montre, et il se demande s'il éprouvait un stress semblable lorsqu'il s'est amusé à balancer la bombe à travers le portail dimensionnel ouvert par Loki... avant de retomber en chute libre sur cette bonne vieille Terre, rattrapé de justesse par le Hulk. La première chose dont il se souvient se résume au visage de Steve penché au-dessus de lui. Jamais il ne pourra oublier l'expression du capitaine à ce moment-là, cet instant précis où Tony a ouvert les yeux, bel et bien vivant alors que toutes les statistiques se liguaient contre sa survie.

Les choses ont-elles commencé à changer entre eux durant cet échange de regards, fugace mais ô combien intense ? Ou bien un peu avant ?

Il soupire, baisse la tête puis contemple à nouveau les eaux calmes et sombres du Pacifique, qui ondulent jusqu'au pied du ponton où il se trouve. Au loin, un bateau solitaire vient de lancer une ligne, et Tony ne peut s'empêcher de se demander quel est l'imbécile qui espère pêcher quoi que ce soit en ce début de soirée. Derrière lui scintillent les lumières du restaurant. Pour une fois, Bruce a eu bon goût : l'établissement est chic sans être bondé, aucun jet-setteur ni paparazzi en vue, et ma foi, la carte a l'air plutôt savoureuse.

Alors qu'il espère et redoute pour la centième fois de la journée l'arrivée de Steve, il entend approcher un pas tranquille sur les planches de bois.

« Bonsoir. »

La voix du capitaine est douce, imperceptiblement hésitante. Tony répond d'un grognement de son cru, avant de s'administrer une baffe mentale. Le brave docteur Banner l'a averti : si tu foires ce coup-là, Tony, attends-toi à donner de sérieuses explications à l'autre type. Et l'autre type, dans la bouche de Bruce, ne peut être que son charmant et impulsif alter ego. Au prix d'un immense effort sur lui-même, il refoule son irrépressible envie de fuir et se tourne vers l'autre homme.

« Bonsoir, Steve », reprend-il en grimaçant un sourire.

D'accord... Vu la tête du capitaine, qui arbore un air mi-figue mi-raisin, Tony vient de lui donner l'impression qu'il préférerait dîner aux chandelles avec un régiment de Chitauri plutôt qu'en sa compagnie. Peut-être éprouve-t-il un brin d'appréhension concernant la scène de réconciliation à laquelle il est censé prendre part, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ruiner ses chances dès les premiers mots prononcés.

Il tient à Steve. Il veut que leur relation fonctionne, du moins autant que puisse fonctionner une relation entre deux super-héros traînant derrière eux un lourd bagage émotionnel et psychotique.

 _Ne foire pas, Anthony_ , s'admoneste-t-il en son for intérieur.

« J'espère que tu aimes les fruits de mer, lance-t-il d'une voix enjouée, et il a juste envie de se frapper la tête contre le garde-fou, les fruits de mer, non mais quel idiot !

— Je ne suis pas sujet aux allergies, si c'est ce que tu veux dire, répond Steve, l'air perplexe. Hum... c'est une belle soirée », ajoute-t-il en s'accoudant avec précaution et à une distance raisonnable du milliardaire.

Tony marmonne d'une manière inintelligible. Il considère la hauteur qui le sépare de l'océan, hélas pas suffisamment importante pour espérer noyer sa honte et lui avec.

Point positif, leur moment de salutations embarrassées est interrompu par une serveuse, uniforme impeccable et chignon blond perché sur la tête, qui leur annonce que leur table est prête.

oOoOo

« 'Tasha, avec cette coiffure tu es la Marylin des serveuses de Malibu », se moque la voix de Clint à travers l'émetteur dissimulé dans son oreille.

Natasha résiste à l'envie de lui répondre par une vacherie bien sentie, et conduit les deux hommes jusqu'à la table qui leur est réservée. Tandis qu'elle leur propose les menus, Steve lui lance un regard songeur, accompagné d'un froncement de sourcil presque méfiant. L'espace d'un dixième de seconde, elle craint qu'il ne l'ait reconnue. Elle a beau être une espionne chevronnée, avoir changé de maquillage et de couleur de cheveux, elle n'oublie pas que leur leader a gardé de ses études aux Beaux-Arts un regard aiguisé en plus de son don pour la physionomie. Considérant qu'il est temps d'entrer dans la peau de son personnage, elle lui adresse un grand sourire saupoudré d'un battement de cils aguicheur. Le subterfuge réussit au-delà de ses espérances, car le capitaine se pare d'une innocente rougeur et plonge le nez dans la liste des hors-d'œuvres. Elle retourne en direction de la salle avec un minuscule soupir.

« Bien joué, camarade, la félicite Clint. C'était moins une.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que Stark ne m'ait même pas remarquée, marmonne-t-elle, faussement vexée.

— Il est trop occupé à faire les yeux doux à son rencard. Ou à se demander comment lui parler sans avoir l'air d'un salaud fini. Je doute qu'il parvienne à terminer la soirée sans sortir la phrase, ou même le mot qui fera tout capoter.

— C'est pour cela que nous sommes ici, Clint.

— Non, c'est pour cela que toi tu es ici. Moi je suis sur une fichue coquille de noix en train de faire semblant de pêcher. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit de jouer les serveurs ? Ça a l'air bien plus fun et je commence à en avoir par-dessus la tête des missions de surveillance...

— Je suis certaine que la mini-jupe de l'uniforme te siérait à ravir.

— Elle mettrait mes jambes en valeur », rétorque-t-il, pince-sans-rire.

Natasha se tait et pince les lèvres tandis que de nouveaux clients passent devant elle. 

« La soirée va être longue, souligne-elle une fois que danger s'est éloigné.

— À qui le dis-tu », acquiesce le Faucon en soupirant.

oOoOo

L'un des talents de Tony, parmi une liste d'innombrables aptitudes dont certaines ne sont pas franchement en adéquation avec son instinct de conservation, l'un des talents de Tony, donc, consiste à faire croire à son interlocuteur qu'il éprouve une incommensurable indifférence à se trouver en sa présence, tout en ne perdant pas une miette de ses discours – la plupart du temps insipides, et de ses gestes – ennuyeux au possible.

En apparence, le milliardaire paraît donc totalement absorbé par la carte du Moonshadow, spécialisé dans les poissons, fruits de mer et crustacés. Pas une seule fois il n'a adressé la parole à l'homme assis en face de lui ; ce dernier commence d'ailleurs à montrer des signes évidents de malaise, comme s'il aurait préféré... dîner avec une armée de Jotuns plutôt qu'avec Tony Stark, oui voilà, la comparaison marche dans les deux sens et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Tony éprouve l'envie de se frapper le front avec le premier objet contondant mis à sa disposition.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils dînent ensemble, loin de là. Il y a eu la très intime trattoria située au cœur de Little Italy, véritables _spaghetti alle vongole_ arrosées d'un divin chianti et ponctuées d'un tiramisu à damner tous les saints du paradis. Puis le bar à sushi de Sycamore Avenue à Los Angeles, très exotique et très hype avec ses microscopiques morceaux de poisson cru présentés sur une assiette comme d'inestimables bijoux (Steve avait manqué s'évanouir en voyant l'addition que Tony avait réglée sans sourciller. Quelle petite nature, ce capitaine.) Enfin, le très classieux salon de thé parisien, celui-là même où il s'était plu à taquiner le blond sur son inexpérience des "choses de la vie". C'est un souvenir nostalgique qui lui noue l'estomac, mais juste un tout petit peu, parce que Tony Stark n'a rien d'un être sentimental ou d'une Bridget Jones en puissance.

Il regrette seulement l'atmosphère légère de ce jour-là, l'adorable gêne de Steve à l'évocation de sa virginité et son sourire final qui disait que peut-être, il laisserait Tony combler ses lacunes en la matière.

À présent, il ne tient qu'à lui de réparer le tort qu'il a commis. Il le sait, Bruce le sait puisqu'il le lui a signifié d'une voix tendue, au bord de l' _hulkisation_ parce que le très calme et très patient docteur commence à se lasser d'être pris pour un expert ès relations amoureuses. Bon sang, peut-être même que Steve le sait et s'attend à ce qu'il fasse le premier pas ! Le capitaine a intérêt à l'aider un peu sur ce coup-là, parce que Tony n'est pas du tout prêt à s'agenouiller humblement devant lui pour le supplier de lui pardonner.

« Tu as choisi ? »

La voix de Steve lui parvient par-dessus le bord de leurs menus. Sa bouche se tord en une moue dubitative. Non il n'a pas choisi, et très honnêtement il se moque de ce qu'il va manger ce soir comme de son premier circuit imprimé. Mais les mots de Steve sont empreints d'expectative, et il se dit qu'il a peut-être faim et l'attend poliment pour commander. Il glisse de quelques millimètres sur sa chaise, tente de lire le langage corporel du capitaine mais ne peut apercevoir que ses doigts déliés serrant légèrement le carton plastifié du menu.

« Les noix de Saint-Jacques, marmonne-t-il en désespoir de cause.

— Et pour moi ce seront les pinces de crabe », répond le blond avec affabilité, non pas à l'adresse de Tony mais à celle de la serveuse.

Il réprime un sursaut, car il ne l'a pas entendue revenir, n'a même pas senti sa présence alors qu'elle se trouve à côté de lui. Ses paupières se plissent et il observe discrètement la jeune femme, la façon dont elle se tient juchée sur ses talons aiguille, le modelé des muscles de ses jambes, la cambrure de ses reins, la fermeté de sa prise sur le stylo tandis qu'elle griffonne leur commande sur son petit carnet...

Romanova.

Et zut. Comment diable a-t-il fait pour ne pas la reconnaître plus tôt ? Son déguisement est peut-être réussi, et d'ailleurs il parvient à tromper le brave capitaine qui n'y voit que du feu et rougit comme une collégienne tandis qu'elle fait semblant de flirter avec lui... Mais il est Tony Stark, le seul, l'unique et le Flamboyant (car si Thor a le droit d'être le Foudroyant, lui peut se targuer d'être nommé le Flamboyant !) Toujours est-il qu'il aurait dû la voir venir avec ses gros sabots. Ses doigts commencent à pianoter sur la table en suivant un rythme agacé ; il ne se sent absolument pas jaloux, mais si Natasha continue de palper le biceps de Steve de ses petits doigts avides et crochus, il se jure de lui planter la fourchette à poisson en travers de la gorge.

Elle les laisse enfin tranquilles, se retournant au dernier moment pour lancer en direction de Tony un infime clin d'œil. Elle sait qu'il a deviné. Lui comprend que sa présence n'est pas le fruit d'une coïncidence tout à fait tordue, mais qu'elle a tout à voir avec son tête-à-tête en compagnie de Steve.

C'est une conspiration. Tony est à peu près sûr que Barton ne se trouve pas loin, sans doute perché sur un toit, un arbre ou un poteau électrique – ou tiens, pourquoi pas sur ce stupide bateau qui ne doit pas pêcher grand-chose d'autre que des bouteilles plastiques ! Les Avengers – en l’occurrence Bruce, Black Widow, Hawkeye et très certainement Thor qui ne perd jamais une occasion de s'instruire sur les coutumes de Midgard – ont conclu une alliance maléfique ayant trait à ses déboires sentimentaux, et Tony pourrait croire que la faute en revient uniquement à ses camarades si les choses vont de mal en pis entre Steve et lui. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'est pas suffisamment ivre pour croire à ses propres mensonges.

Il en vient donc à soupçonner que ces petits fouineurs cherchent simplement à l'aider, et après tout n'est-ce pas l'impression qu'il a eu lors de sa discussion avec Bruce ? Cette hypothèse éveille en lui la douloureuse impression d'être totalement pathétique, et sans doute est-il temps pour lui d'affronter la situation comme l'homme qu'il a toujours aspiré à être sans jamais avoir eu le courage de le devenir.

oOoOo

Steve remercie la serveuse qui apporte leurs entrées tout en gratifiant Tony d'un regard réprobateur comme celui-ci daigne à peine se montrer poli. Il se demande si le milliardaire a toujours fait preuve d'un tel mépris envers son petit personnel, avant de se souvenir que le logis de Stark est géré par le seul JARVIS. Difficile d'ailleurs de considérer l'intelligence artificielle comme une machine, tant il semble à Steve qu'elle s'est dotée d'une personnalité à part entière.

Il suit des yeux la silhouette de la serveuse qui retourne à ses tâches, un brin perplexe car quelque chose, dans sa démarche, lui laisse une impression familière.

« Chardonnay ? »

Steve sursaute, tant il s'attendait peu à ce que Tony lui adresse la parole. Il cligne des yeux et lève la tête vers le sommelier qui patiente en tenant en l'air une bouteille de vin blanc.

« L'alcool ne me fait aucun effet, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

— On ne boit pas du vin uniquement dans le but de rouler sous la table, s'impatiente Tony.

— À te voir, on pourrait croire le contraire », rétorque Steve.

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure, regrettant aussitôt ses paroles. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire, jamais il n'a eu l'intention de prononcer des mots aussi malheureux, aussi blessants ! Il se tourne ostensiblement vers le rivage, refusant de faire face au milliardaire, dont il n'imagine que trop bien la douloureuse expression.

Tony esquisse un geste, que Steve perçoit du coin de l'œil, et le sommelier verse avec grâce le liquide doré dans le verre du capitaine.

« Goûte donc avant de cracher dans la soupe », déclare Iron Man d'un ton moqueur.

Un petit soupir s'échappe de sa poitrine. Est-ce que Tony ne se sentirait pas blessé par son insinuation tout simplement parce que Steve ne signifie plus rien pour lui ? S'est-il trompé ? Thor... Thor lui-même avait l'air de croire que leur relation n'était pas vouée à l'échec, mais en l'état actuel des choses, il lui est tellement difficile de croire en sa capacité à arranger la situation...

Il considère le verre d'un air sceptique, puis ne peut s'empêcher d'accorder un regard en direction de Tony qui patiente avec une indifférence affectée. Steve se décide à porter ses lèvres sur le bord du verre. Et hausse les sourcils en réalisant que le breuvage n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il s'attendait à le croire.

Tony esquisse un sourire en coin avant de s'attaquer aux noix de Saint-Jacques.

Ils dégustent leurs entrées en silence. Steve se doute que sa façon de manger n'est pas très polie, mais la ribambelle de couverts dont il dispose éveille chez lui une certaine perplexité et il trouve bien plus commode de décortiquer les pinces de crabe avec les doigts. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de s'attirer un reniflement amusé de la part de Stark. S'il peut susciter de l'amusement chez le milliardaire, ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose, se dit-il non sans une pointe d'espoir.

« Je n'aurais pas dû... » commence-t-il, avant même de savoir comment il va terminer sa phrase.

Tony lève la tête sans rien dire, et son silence presque attentif ressemble à une sorte d'encouragement. Le blond prend une profonde inspiration.

« Je n'aurais pas dû sous-entendre que tu avais des... des penchants alcooliques.

— _J'ai_ des penchants alcooliques, réplique Tony comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du temps, non pas d'un sujet si grave que Steve sent son cœur se serrer.

— Je n'aurais pas dû... » répète-t-il encore, et cette fois il ne sait vraiment plus que dire.

Tony inspire bruyamment et termine son assiette en quelques coups de fourchette agacés. Steve se focalise sur ses pinces de crabe. Sa nervosité est telle que ses doigts ne cessent de trembler. Pourquoi faut-il que Tony se montre si peu coopératif et lui rende les choses si difficiles ? Est-ce une manière de le repousser sans pour autant s'impliquer ? Est-il en train de le rejeter sans en avoir l'air, parce que Steve sait combien il déteste tout ce qui ressemble à un acte responsable ?

Il ne veut pas que cela se termine ainsi, sur un malentendu stupide causé par leur caractère aussi borné l'un que l'autre. Il ne veut pas quitter Tony, et ne veut pas que Tony le quitte. Parce qu'il sait qu'ils ne pourront jamais redevenir amis, pas comme avant, et qu'il leur faudra tirer un trait sur cette amitié impossible à reconquérir. Et si jamais cela doit arriver, s'ils ne peuvent pas recoller les morceaux, s'expliquer, se pardonner, alors les Avengers n'existeront plus.

Le tremblement de ses mains devient incontrôlable. Alors qu'il cherche à extirper la chair de crabe de sa coquille, ses doigts glissent et la pince lui échappe, vole en direction de la tête de Tony qui s'écarte au dernier moment.

La pince heurte le crâne poivre et sel du client qui se trouve derrière lui.

oOoOo

« Alerte rouge ! Alerte rouge ! » claironne Hawkeye dans le micro qui le relie au continent, ou plutôt à Black Widow, coincée dans la salle intérieure avec un couple de retraités qui tient à lui faire détailler la composition de chaque plat.

Elle s'excuse d'un ton glacial qui coupe aux deux petits vieux l'envie de lancer des réclamations à son encontre et s'exile dans un coin isolé de la pièce.

« Je t'écoute, murmure-t-elle en essayant d'apercevoir Iron Man et Captain America sur la terrasse.

— La situation est en train de partir en sucette. Stark joue les têtes de mule imbuvables et Rogers est aussi à l'aise qu'un paysan des Carpates à une réunion du G20. »

Le regard collé à ses jumelles à vision infrarouge, Clint laisse échapper un sourire réjoui lorsqu'il entend le bref soupir irrité de Natasha.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tout cela te divertit, Barton ?

— Tu veux savoir ? Parce que je m'ennuie comme un rat mort sur mon bateau. Cap' vient d'essayer d'éborgner Iron Man avec une pince de crabe. Ce dernier est en train de le lui signifier avec sa morgue habituelle et... oh, je crois que le capitaine va finir par fondre en larmes avant la fin de la soirée. Stark peut vraiment se montrer odieux quand il s'y met.

— Clint...

— Je m'ennuie, Natasha ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je m'ennuie !

— Arrête de te plaindre. C'est du sérieux.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi les amourettes de Steve et Tony sont sérieuses. Plus encore, je ne vois pas en quoi elles nous concernent.

— Ce qui concerne l'un d'entre nous implique l'équipe, Clint. Que crois-tu qu'il se passera pour les Avengers si jamais ils n'arrivent pas à trouver un terrain d'entente ?

— Ne me dis pas que tu adhères à la théorie de Banner... Franchement 'Tasha, tu penses réellement que la stabilité du groupe tient au fait qu'Iron Man parvienne à s'envoyer en l'air avec Captain America ?

— Je pense que si Tony brise le cœur de Steve, ou si Steve réussit l'exploit d'atteindre celui de Tony, alors oui, les liens qui unissent les Avengers seront mis en péril. Nous n'existons pas sans Captain America. Et même si cela me coûte de la reconnaître, Stark est tout aussi indispensable à la survie du groupe. Nous fonctionnons en équipe, ou nous partons chacun de notre côté. »

Natasha se tait, et Clint considère le silence qui s'installe entre eux avec un frisson. Il est forcé de reconnaître que son raisonnement se tient, et qu'à défaut de ne pas avoir entièrement raison, elle n'a pas tout à fait tort non plus.

Cette histoire d'équipe et d'Avengers, il n'y a d'abord pas vraiment cru. Cela semblait trop beau, trop utopique de la part du SHIELD que de chercher à réunir des personnages aussi différents et individualistes qu'ils l'étaient, des cowboys solitaires qui ne faisaient pas même confiance à leur ombre. Il a été le premier étonné de voir Natasha se prêter avec autant de complaisance à ce petit jeu, allant jusqu'à accepter de bonne grâce l'hospitalité de Stark. Lui-même s'est contenté de la suivre. Parce qu'après la mort de Coulson, la seule personne envers laquelle il avait éprouvé ce qui ressemblait à de la loyauté, il n'avait plus rien, ni personne ni lieu, auquel se raccrocher. Juste Natasha.

Et maintenant il songe aux Avengers, à ces hommes, ce dieu et cette femme qui l'ont accepté sans concession ni compromis, même après qu'il a tenté de les tuer, prisonnier des pouvoirs de Loki. Jamais ils n'ont remis en cause sa place au sein de l'équipe, jamais ils n'ont douté de ses compétences et de ses motivations.

« C'était une telle mauvaise idée de leur part, chuchote Natasha dans un soupir.

— Quelle mauvaise idée ? marmonne-t-il, perdu dans ses propres pensées.

— Celle de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. »

Les doigts de Clint se crispent sur ses jumelles. Il peut la voir à travers les lentilles, tellement belle et dangereuse, si proche et si lointaine à la fois. Réalise-t-elle qu'en prononçant ces simples mots, elle vient de lui briser le cœur ?

« On ne contrôle pas toujours ses sentiments, murmure-t-il prudemment.

— Je sais. Cela reste malgré tout futile et puéril.

— Sans doute.

— C'est une faiblesse.

— Peut-être...

— Clint...

— Oui ?

— Je ne veux pas être faible. Plus jamais. »

Il baisse les jumelles, incapable de la regarder plus longtemps. Il connaît les sentiments de Natasha pour tout ce qui a trait à l'amour et au romantisme. Il a toujours su le soin presque obsessionnel avec lequel elle déguise ses pensées et refoule ses émotions. Il se souvient aussi de ce matin qui les a trouvés dans le même lit, de la lumière de l'aube qui caressait les boucles rousses de Natasha et de sa tête à elle contre son épaule à lui.Tant de fois ils avaient dormi côte à côte durant des missions, mais ce jour-là était spécial, pour la seule et excellente raison que Clint s'était résolu à accepter le fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer une autre personne que Natasha.

« Tu n'es pas faible », dit-il au bout d'un long moment.

Elle ne trouve pas le courage de lui répondre.

oOoOo

La tension qui règne entre eux est telle que Tony se sent au bord de l'explosion. Il considère avec envie la bouteille de Chardonnay qui trône sur la table. Mais après la remarque de Steve, qui ne pensait pas à mal parce qu'évidemment, Captain America ne pense jamais à mal, noyer sa nervosité et son irritation dans l'alcool est sans doute la pire chose qu'il puisse faire.

Sans compter que l'autre imbécile vient de l'attaquer avec une pince de crabe volante, et il ne veut même pas penser à la Romanova dont la présence qu'il devine derrière son dos, quelque part dans le restaurant, lui hérisse les cheveux sur la nuque.

Force est d'admettre que c'est l'un des plus horribles dîners auquel il lui a été donné d'assister. Lui qui d'habitude n'est jamais à court de mots ne trouve rien à dire pour détendre l'atmosphère ou détourner la conversation vers des sujets anodins – conversation inexistante par ailleurs. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'a même pas envie de faire l'effort.

Natasha incognito revient avec leurs plats, rougets grillés pour Steve, tranche d'espadon mariné et cuit au four pour Tony qui grimace légèrement en constatant que toute cette histoire lui a coupé l'appétit. Steve lui-même tarde à savourer sa première bouchée. Si tous les deux continuent de se taire, tout sera fichu à jamais.

Il n'a jamais été très doué pour les discussions sérieuses, encore moins pour réparer les torts qu'il a pu causer – ou plutôt que des entités extérieures ont pu le forcer à causer, et voilà, encore une fois son cerveau ne peut s'empêcher de trahir ses bonnes intentions en le soustrayant aussitôt à ses responsabilités ! Il pousse un grognement de frustration sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Steve lève les yeux vers lui, sa fourchette suspendue à mi-chemin entre l'assiette et sa bouche.

« Ce n'est pas bon ? » demande-t-il d'une voix à la fois neutre et polie.

Tony jure intérieurement et contemple le poisson auquel il n'a pas encore touché. Il en prend une bouchée, juste pour se donner contenance et ne pas avoir l'air plus idiot qu'il ne l'est déjà.

« Trop cuit », grommelle-t-il, avant de constater avec horreur que Steve entreprend d'appeler la serveuse – soit Natasha.

Toujours horrifié, il assiste à l'échange irréel entre Captain America et Black Widow concernant un espadon trop cuit, et se demande si Natasha ne va pas le lui faire avaler de force juste pour le plaisir de voir Tony Stark s'étouffer avec. Mais non, elle accède à la demande de Steve avec une amabilité à vous donner des sueurs froides, retire le plat de la table et s'en retourne vers les cuisines. Lorsqu'elle reparaît, c'est avec une assiette encore fumante et un poisson divinement cuisiné.

Elle le frôle à peine en repartant, et c'est tout juste s'il se rend compte qu'elle vient de lui glisser un émetteur dans l'oreille.

« Stark, tu es tellement pathétique que ça ne me fait même plus rigoler. »

La voix de Clint, ironique et blasée, le fait sursauter.

« Doucement, Tony ! raille-t-il. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que le capitaine pense que tu as des puces. »

Le milliardaire se fend d'un sourire hypocrite tandis que Steve fronce les sourcils, avant d'adresser un discret doigt d'honneur en direction du petit bateau de pêche où, d'après ses déductions, doit se trouver le Faucon.

« Oh, ça c'est très classe, ironise effectivement ce dernier. Tu as intérêt à te surveiller, parce que tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que Rogers te prenne pour un garçon mal élevé, n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix de Barton dégouline de sarcasme, et Tony se promet de piéger toutes les flèches de l'archer de farces et attrapes. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et il compte bien en profiter au moment où l'autre s'y attendra le moins.

« C'est très jouissif de penser que je peux te dire toutes les vacheries qui me passent par la tête sans que tu puisses me répondre, continue Clint, inconscient d'aggraver son cas de seconde en seconde. Malheureusement, le boulot d'abord, les petits plaisirs ensuite. Les autres sont persuadés que tu ne parviendras jamais à arranger les choses tout seul avec Cap', et tu sais quoi ? À te voir galérer comme un forçat sur sa rame, je ne suis pas loin de partager leur avis. »

Par les moustaches d'Einstein, il a deviné juste ! Les quatre autres se sont vraiment ligués pour influer sur sa vie amoureuse. Clint a raison, sa vie est en train de s'enfoncer dans les tréfonds du pathétique.

« Okay, Stark. On va faire simple, afin qu'un enfoiré affectif de ton espèce puisse comprendre et appliquer les consignes que je vais te donner. »

Au temps pour lui. Si Clint "Hawkeye" Barton se pique de jouer les conseillers sentimentaux à son égard, cela signifie qu'il vient de dépasser les tréfonds du pathétique pour plonger dans les abysses de la sociopathie émotionnelle.

« On va commencer par la nourriture. Complimente la cuisine. Allez ! ajoute Barton d'un ton péremptoire comme Tony laisse échapper une grimace de dégoût.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'enquiert Steve.

— Je... le poisson... délicieux, parvient-t-il à articuler en forçant un nouveau sourire sur son visage.

— Ah bravo, maintenant il va croire que tu es en train de t'empoisonner ! s'exclame Clint.

— Tu es sûr que ça va ? réitère le blond avant de poser sa fourchette. Écoute, Tony. Tu n'as visiblement pas envie de trouver ici ce soir. En ma compagnie.

— Non, ce n'est pas...

— Laisse-moi parler. Je crois qu'il est préférable qu'on en finisse tout de suite.

— Stark, c'est un code rouge.

— Nous aurions dû comprendre dès le départ que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Même si... même si je t'apprécie beaucoup, et je crois... j'ose espérer que tu m'apprécies aussi...

— Code rouge ! Prends-lui la main.

— Steve, s'il te plaît... commence Tony en faisant mine de se lever.

— Nous sommes deux causes perdues, coupe le capitaine. Et rien de bon ne peut sortir de deux causes perdues.

— Sa main, Tony ! »

Le milliardaire ne réfléchit plus, assommé par les paroles de Steve. Mû par l'instinct et la voix de Clint, il pose sa main sur celle du capitaine.

« Super, approuve Hawkeye dans l'émetteur. Maintenant, fais-lui comprendre que tu tiens à lui et que ta mission en ce bas monde ne se résume pas à faire de son existence un enfer. »

Tony grince des dents. Sans lâcher la main de Steve, qui le contemple d'un air ébahi et quelque peu effrayé, il se rassied et toussote légèrement.

« Tu as tout à fait raison, commence-t-il, juste pour le plaisir d'entendre Barton s'étrangler à l'autre bout des ondes. Je suis une cause perdue. Mais toi, Steve, toi... Tu es Captain America. La personne la plus parfaite qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

— Je suis loin d'être parfait, proteste le blond.

— À ton tour de me laisser parler, réplique Tony en serrant ses doigts autour de ceux du capitaine. Tu es parfait dans le sens où tes défauts, si infimes soient-ils, ne prennent jamais le pas sur tes immenses qualités. Et Dieu sait qu'il en faut une sacré dose pour dépasser le premier rendez-vous en ma compagnie ! ne peut-il s'empêcher d'ajouter en plaisantant.

— Tu n'es pas si mauvais que tu veux bien le croire, dit Steve d'une voix douce.

— Laisse-moi garder mes illusions, veux-tu ? Ce que je veux te dire, c'est qu'une cause perdue et une bonne cause ne peuvent pas être une si mauvaise combinaison... Et zut, les beaux discours et moi, ça fait deux. Ce que je veux te dire, Steve... Ce que je veux que tu comprennes...

— J'ai besoin de toi », termine le blond.

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un pâle sourire, et Tony expire doucement.

« C'est ça... Attends. Quoi ?

— J'ai besoin de toi, répète Steve. Je tiens à toi, Tony. »

Celui-ci lui lance un regard soupçonneux.

« Tu es sûr ?

— Mais oui ! acquiesce-t-il en laissant échapper un petit rire. Le fait que je me sois montré si jaloux en voyant ta photo avec Thor dans le journal le confirme, tu ne crois pas ?

— Tu étais jaloux ?

— Évidemment.

— Je pensais que tu étais furieux, que tu m'en voulais de ne pas être sincère envers toi...

— Oui, ça aussi, avoue le capitaine. Mais Tony, tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne veux pas te partager, que ce soit avec Thor ou avec le reste du monde. Je veux que tu sois à moi, rien qu'à moi... Oh Seigneur, non, oublie ça. Maintenant tu vas croire que je joue les petits amis possessifs.

— C'est... intéressant, réfléchit Tony. Et diablement sexy. »

Steve gémit et cache son visage entre ses mains. De l'autre côté du rivage, Clint est étrangement silencieux mais Tony sait qu'il n'en a pas perdu une miette.

« Pas mal, Stark, fait une nouvelle voix – celle de Natasha – au creux de son oreille. Pas mal du tout.

— Et même mieux que ce qu'on pouvait espérer de ta part, renchérit Clint. Maintenant, tu peux embrasser la mariée ! »

Tony pousse un soupir exaspéré, quitte malgré tout son siège et fait le tour de la table pour se poster devant Steve.

« Sache que je suis complètement sincère lorsque je dis que le poisson est délicieux, que je ne regrette pas cette soirée en ta compagnie et que... je tiens à toi, Steven Rogers. »

Le capitaine lève la tête et se tourne vers lui. Le sourire qu'il lui adresse est d'abord timide, comme s'il avait peur de croire aux paroles de Tony. Puis il s'élargit, illumine son visage à l'expression si ouverte et si honnête que le milliardaire se demande s'il a jamais été capable de proférer un seul mensonge de sa vie – avant de se rappeler toutes les fois où Steve a menti pour pouvoir s'enrôler dans l'armée.

Tony secoue la tête. Et réalise à quel point il est tombé amoureux.

« Oups ! s'exclame Hawkeye.

— Clint ? appelle Natasha.

— Barton ? interroge Tony, avant de s'administrer une baffe mentale car le visage de Steve passe de l'adoration à la perplexité.

— Barton ? fait le capitaine. Pourquoi Barton ?

— Les gars, on dirait que c'est en train de mordre, là-dessous. Et ça n'a pas l'air comestible... en fait, ça a l'air carrément hostile ! »

Un puissant _clang_ résonne à travers l'émetteur, suivi d'un gargouillement de très mauvais augure. Tony se tourne vers l'océan. Le petit bateau s'agite follement au-dessus des flots qui semblent être entrés en ébullition. Une silhouette agile traverse la terrasse, se penche au-dessus de la barrière du mieux qu'elle peut.

Steve bondit de sa chaise, les sens en alerte.

« Natasha ? s'écrie-t-il en reconnaissant enfin la jeune femme.

— Désolée pour la soirée, Rogers, marmonne-t-elle, son attention tout entière focalisée vers le bateau qui est en train de couler. Elle ne devait pas se terminer comme ça.

— Pourquoi es-tu là... non attends, ce n'est quand même pas à cause de Tony et moi ? s'offusque le capitaine. Et où est Clint ?

— Là-bas », dit Black Widow en faisan apparaître un pistolet comme par magie.

Tony soupçonne qu'elle est parvenue à dissimuler tout un arsenal sous son uniforme de serveuse.

« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'aide », intervient Clint et presque au même moment, un gigantesque tentacule fend la surface de l'océan, s'enroule autour de l'embarcation et l'entraîne vers les profondeurs sous-marines. Des hurlements de frayeurs s'élèvent tout autour d'eux.

Natasha laisse échapper un juron et enlève ses chaussures. Sans hésiter, elle enjambe la barrière de sécurité et saute dans l'eau. Tony se demande bêtement si son arme est étanche, avant d'apercevoir Steve qui tente d'imiter la Veuve Noire.

« Stop ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? lance-t-il tout en l’attrapant par le bras. Pas de barbotage pour toi, Cap'. Occupe-toi de faire évacuer les civils pendant que je récupère mon armure. »

Il abandonne Steve sur la terrasse et court jusqu'à sa voiture, se félicitant d'avoir réparé et amélioré Mark V. Il ouvre la mallette, y plonge les mains et aussitôt l'armure prend vie pour le recouvrir entièrement. Le temps de revenir sur les lieux de la bataille à venir, et il constate que le brave – et stupide – capitaine ne l'a pas attendu, et s'est jeté dans l'océan sans uniforme ni bouclier.

Un grondement animal fait vibrer l'océan et des dizaines de tentacules remontent à la surface.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on a affaire au rejeton de notre dernière pieuvre extraterrestre, note Clint, qui a réussi à échapper au naufrage. Il n'a pas l'air du tout content. »

Tony ne peut que lui donner raison. Il aperçoit Natasha qui approche de Barton à coups de brasses puissantes, et sonde les flots à la recherche de Steve, sent son cœur s'affoler comme l'autre ne semble pas remonter. Enfin, une chevelure blonde émerge des vagues.

Le combat fait rage durant un long moment. L'ennemi est particulièrement coriace et vindicatif, le terrain peu propice à une attaque rapide et frontale. Thor et le Hulk, avertis par JARVIS et le SHIELD, se joignent aux festivités, et c'est un déluge de coups, de flèches, de balles, de marteau et de rayons pulseurs qui tombe sur le céphalopode alien. Si Iron Man et le dieu d'Asgard évoluent dans les airs, leurs camarades attaquent sous la surface, sans relâche et avec un acharnement admirable.

Au prix d'un dernier effort dans lequel chacun met ses dernières forces, la bête s'effondre et se laisse couler vers l'abîme. Épuisé, Clint s'accroche au cou de Natasha, qui a toujours été meilleure nageuse que lui.

« Où est Steve ? demande Tony en sondant les flots.

— Il était là, pas loin de moi... répond Clint, dont la voix est à peine un murmure.

— Eh bien il n'y est plus ! » s'impatiente Tony en volant au ras de l'eau.

Il active sa vision infrarouge, à la recherche de la moindre source de chaleur qui pourrait révéler la présence de Steve. Il tente d'ignorer les battements de son cœur, de plus en plus rapides et affolés. Si cet imbécile s'est noyé pour échapper à leur début de relation...

Soudain, le Hulk pousse un cri terrifiant et disparaît sous les flots.

Les minutes qui suivent sont sans nul doute les plus angoissantes de sa vie – et Dieu sait que son existence est une longue suite de moments terrifiants ou du moins hautement perturbants.

Lorsque l'alter ego de Bruce émerge à nouveau, il tient sous l'un de ses bras le corps immobile du capitaine, qu'il dépose avec une étonnante douceur sur le ponton. L'énorme masse de muscles verts fond comme neige au soleil, laissant la place à un docteur Banner épuisé et frissonnant.

« Je crois qu'il est en arrêt cardiaque », souffle-t-il avant de s'évanouir, rattrapé de justesse par Thor.

Tony ôte son casque et s'agenouille auprès du blond, totalement inerte. Il essaye de sentir son souffle contre sa joue. Bruce a raison, il ne respire plus.

Sous le regard désespéré de Clint et celui inquiet de Natasha, il renverse délicatement la tête du capitaine en arrière, puis lui pince les narines avant de commencer les insufflations. Il colle sa bouche à celle de Steve, insuffle deux fois, se relève, place ses mains sur sa poitrine, comprime le sternum pour stimuler la circulation sanguine. Encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter, sans songer une seule fois qu'il ne parviendra pas à le sauver.

Une minute passe, puis deux.

Enfin la poitrine de Steve se soulève d'elle-même. Le capitaine tousse et crache l'eau qui remplit ses poumons. Il se recroqueville légèrement mais Tony l'aide à se redresser avec moult précautions. La tête appuyée contre l'armure d'Iron Man et le teint livide, Steve inspire douloureusement.

« Tu m'as embrassé », chuchote-t-il d'une voix âpre en direction de Tony.


	10. Chapter 10

**10\. Angel of the morning**

Captain America n'est pas immortel.

Cette pensée, Tony la tourne et la retourne dans son esprit depuis la presque noyade de Steve lors du retour de la vengeance de la pieuvre géante – ou plutôt de son rejeton, et Bruce s'est empressé d'étudier le mode de reproduction de la bestiole afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'inclut pas le terme « prolifique » dans l'équation. Leur combat, aussi rapide et désorganisé qu'il fût, lui a donné la terrible certitude que contrairement aux figurines à son effigie et au mascara préféré de Pepper, leur icône nationale n'est absolument pas waterproof.

Précairement juché sur un tabouret et faisant face à ses écrans holographiques sans les voir, Tony prend une profonde inspiration. L'afflux d'oxygène dans son cerveau ne lui est cependant d'aucun secours pour clarifier ses pensées. Cela fait des heures, peut-être même une journée entière qu'il n'a pas daigné quitter son atelier, que ce soit pour se sustenter (merci à Thor d'enrichir son vocabulaire de mots désuets et d'expressions obsolètes), prendre un peu de repos, ni même...

Ni même passer la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de Steve, jeter un coup d'œil vers le lit à travers l'obscurité, et vérifier la forme paisible et immobile lovée dans les couvertures. Techniquement, il n'a pas besoin de s'y rendre en personne. Son regard dérive vers un petit écran, en bas à droite de sa batterie de moniteurs virtuels : une série de courbes lui révèle qu'aucune anomalie ne vient troubler le sommeil du capitaine, à l'exception d'une persistance poussée de fièvre.

Il sait qu'il est en train de se conduire comme un salaud insensible et arrogant, à rester enfermé dans son laboratoire comme si le sort de Steve ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Thor est resté à son chevet durant les premières heures, et Bruce est venu plusieurs fois, alternant ses visites entre lui et Clint, toujours sous le coup des effets de son bain de minuit. Même Natasha a passé quelques minutes appuyée contre le chambranle, un minuscule pli soucieux s'installant peu à peu entre ses sourcils.

Ses doigts volent dans les airs, s'agitent au milieu des dossiers, des schémas et des formules. Peut-être pourrait-il inclure un système de flottaison dans l'uniforme ou le bouclier, quelque chose de miniaturisé et de léger qui se déclencherait passé une certaine profondeur... Évidemment, cette solution suppose que le capitaine parte au combat armé de pied en cap et non pas en tenue civile, comme leur dernière altercation avec une entité extraterrestre l'a malheureusement démontré.

Il se gratte la tête, lisse pensivement son bouc. Et s'il profitait de son repos forcé pour lui injecter, ni vu ni connu, une puce reliée aux systèmes de détection de l'armure, capable de l'avertir lorsque l'intégrité physique de Steve se trouverait menacée ?

Bon d'accord, même à ses propres oreilles, cela ressemble un peu trop à une puce électronique pour toutou égaré. Ou un G.P.S. ultra-perfectionné à usage d'un petit ami jaloux, possessif et légèrement psychopathe sur les bords.

Captain America n'est pas immortel.

Il en revient encore et toujours à cette unique pensée, ô combien terrifiante parce que Tony est en train de réaliser que le héros de son enfance et surtout l'homme avec lequel il entrevoit la possibilité de partager sa vie peut disparaître d'un jour à l'autre. D'un simple claquement de doigts de la part d'un quelconque super-vilain, vraiment. Tony a l'impression que son monde est en train de s'écrouler.

Lorsqu'il était enfant, petit garçon trop intelligent et solitaire pour son propre bien, il n'avait jamais douté que Captain America, avec ses collants ridicules et son bouclier tout droit sorti d'un magasin d'antiquités, ne pouvait pas partager la mortelle condition de l'humanité. L'attitude d'Howard – Seigneur, que cela fait mal de penser à lui ! – l'avait conforté dans cette certitude. Son père avait cherché Steve sans relâche durant de longues années, et avait gardé l'espoir de retrouver le capitaine sain et sauf jusqu'aux dernières minutes de son existence.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, il a lui-même assisté au miracle tant attendu par son paternel. Il a vu Captain America, aussi jeune et fringant que soixante-dix années plus tôt, débarquer en chair et en os dans le monde du vingt-et-unième siècle. Un peu perdu, un peu déboussolé certes, mais bel et bien vivant (et plus mignon et excitant qu'une pin-up des années quarante mais à ce moment-là, Tony n'était pas du tout près à admettre son attirance pour le beau capitaine.) Aujourd'hui encore, leur improbable et mouvementée romance lui semble tenir plus d'une entourloupe concoctée par Loki que de l'aboutissement de sentiments profonds et réels. Il ferme les yeux malgré lui. Et si ce n'était que cela ? Et si en se réveillant Steve prenait conscience de l'horrible farce qu'ils ont osé appeler relation ?

Steve n'est pas immortel.

Malgré le sérum, malgré sa force et son courage, Steve reste un être humain, si vulnérable et ridiculement fragile. Il peut mourir, il mourra de toute manière, un jour ou l'autre, sur le champ de bataille, tombant glorieusement sous les coups ennemis. Ou de façon anodine, un simple, stupide et banal accident. Ou peut-être à un âge avancé, s'il cesse de tenter le diable et prend une retraite amplement méritée, entouré de ses médailles et de ses souvenirs.

Steve peut mourir.

Et de façon très égoïste, Tony songe à sa propre existence sans lui, et se dit qu'il ne pourra jamais le supporter.

oOoOo

Bruce somnole sur une chaise qu'il a tirée près du chevet de Steve. Si fourbu, si épuisé qu'il pourrait s'endormir n'importe où, même dans les bras de Fury si le hasard (et une incroyable malchance, il faut bien le dire) l'amenait suffisamment près du directeur du SHIELD. Ses paupières papillonnent et sa poitrine se gonfle d'un soupir juste un peu agacé. Dire qu'il n'a jamais eu confiance en Fury et sa clique est un euphémisme. Si ce n'étaient les Avengers – Steve, Natasha, Clint, Thor et bien sûr Tony, il y a bien longtemps qu'il aurait quitté le territoire des États-Unis pour disparaître à l'autre bout de la planète. Les mois qui ont suivi sa désastreuse exposition aux rayons gamma l'ont confronté plus d'une fois à des groupes militaires, paramilitaires, pseudo-scientifiques, voire définitivement illégaux et maléfiques, chacun voulant mettre une main avide et intéressée sur l'autre type dans le but de l'étudier, pour mieux l'asservir ensuite à ses ambitions plus ou moins mégalomaniaques et destructrices.

Chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde qui s'écoulait alors n'a fait que renforcer sa méfiance, amenuisant au passage le peu de foi qu'il conservait en l'humanité. Il est devenu cette créature double, traquée jusque dans ses cauchemars par ses poursuivants et même par l'autre. Dévoré par une paranoïa qui le fait sursauter à l'écoute de ses propres battements de cœur. L'ironie du sort – cruelle, impitoyable et moqueuse – a voulu qu'il ne puisse même pas mettre un terme à ses propres souffrances.

Il était dans une impasse, au bout d'une route qui ne menait nulle part. Aucune issue, de quelque nature qu'elle soit. Le souvenir de Betty ne l'aidait plus à refaire surface, à trouver le courage de continuer, de fuir, de chercher un remède... Il végétait dans un bidonville de Calcutta, aidant les plus pauvres et les plus meurtris.

Et puis est apparue la Veuve Noire, dangereuse et flamboyante. Une main tendue à travers les ténèbres de son désespoir. Une aide imprévue sous la forme d'une proposition plus inattendue encore : devenir un super-héros, un sauveur du monde... la belle affaire, et puis quoi encore ? D'ailleurs, l'autre type a bien failli la tuer.

Un corps qui tombe à pleine vitesse, agencement précaire de métal tordu et déchiré. Cette fois, l'autre type bondit pour le rattraper et amortir sa chute. Le Hulk vient de sauver la vie d'Iron Man.

Aujourd'hui encore, Bruce ne cesse de se demander ce qui a changé, quel extraordinaire événement ou prise de conscience a bien pu motiver le monstre à commettre un geste si héroïque. Il n'arrive pas à se dire que le Hulk est son alter ego, une partie de lui-même. Non, jamais.

Est-ce que l'autre type pense qu'il fait partie intégrante des Avengers ? Parce que pour Bruce, cette appartenance est loin d'être une évidence.

Un imperceptible gémissement lui fait lever la tête. Dans la pénombre, il distingue la forme assoupie de Steve qui s'étire et change de position. Le capitaine est en train de revenir à lui, et le bon docteur ne peut s'empêcher d'émettre un soupir soulagé.

Un regard bleu, brillant de fièvre et terriblement confiant se pose sur lui. Les épaules de Bruce se crispent légèrement.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ? murmure Steve d'une voix râpeuse.

— Près de vingt-sept heures, répond Bruce avec un mince sourire.

— Oh... un peu moins que la dernière fois, alors. »

Banner ne peut réprimer un éclat de rire, étrange à ses propres oreilles car il ressemble au grondement d'une bête féroce.

« En effet. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Vidé de toute énergie, souffle Steve en fermant brièvement les yeux.

— Une des répercussions du sérum, je suppose. Votre temps de récupération est très certainement proportionnel à l'énergie que vous déployez lorsque vous vous battez. Sans compter votre noyade... votre cœur s'est arrêté durant quelques instants.

— Vraiment... soupire-t-il, et Bruce a le sentiment que Steve ne prend pas la mesure de sa révélation.

— Vous avez besoin de repos, Steve. Ne serait-ce que pour recharger vos batteries.

— Les autres, comment vont-ils ? »

L'inquiétude voilée dissimule à peine la véritable question : comment va Tony ? Mais le capitaine a bien trop conscience de son rôle de leader pour oublier ses responsabilités envers chaque membre de son équipe. Bruce aimerait pouvoir s'en amuser, mais il se contente de hocher la tête d'un air fatigué.

« Ils vont bien. Seul Clint ressent les effets désagréables de son séjour prolongé dans l'eau, et il s'avère qu'il est un patient des plus difficiles et capricieux. Je crois cependant que Natasha l'a sous bonne garde.

— Hmm. Et vous, docteur ? Vous avez une mine affreuse.

— Moi ? Ah, je n'ai plus vingt ans, réplique Bruce avec un petit sourire acide, avant d'avouer. La transformation me laisse parfois quelques séquelles.

— Vous devriez vous reposer, dit Steve dont les paupières se ferment malgré lui. Vous vous êtes bien battu.

— Pas moi. L'autre, riposte Bruce d'un ton un peu trop abrupt. Attendez un peu avant de vous rendormir, je vais vous chercher quelque chose à manger.

— Pas faim... » lâche le blond dans un soupir, puis il replonge dans le sommeil.

Bruce fait la moue. Après tant d'efforts et d'émotions, le métabolisme de Steve a dû brûler les calories comme un incendie d'été dévore une forêt. Théoriquement, il devrait mourir de faim et être disposé à se jeter sur un repas gargantuesque. Pas étonnant qu'il soit incapable de garder les yeux ouverts. Sans compter qu'il risque de frôler la déshydratation, songe-t-il en constatant que le verre d'eau posé sur la table de chevet n'a presque pas été touché.

Il quitte sa chaise, grimace en ressentant de vilaines courbatures un peu partout. Et se rend à la cuisine avec la ferme intention de trouver de quoi restaurer le capitaine.

oOoOo

Il trouve Tony penché au-dessus de la cafetière. Le milliardaire lui tourne le dos et tapote la machine d'un index impatient.

« Dépêche-toi, dépêche-toi, grommelle-t-il tandis que le filtre récalcitrant laisse tomber chaque goutte de café avec une infernale lenteur.

— On rejoue le supplice de Tantale ? » s'enquiert Bruce, toujours amusé par la passion quasi addictive de Stark pour la caféine.

Celui-ci pivote vers Banner, qui hausse un sourcil moqueur devant la tête de l'autre homme : Tony arbore sous ses yeux plissés des valises qui lui auraient octroyé une place de choix dans l'inénarrable _Thriller_ de Mickael Jackson, paix à son âme.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu es un zombie sous couverture. Et que seule ta Nespresso a le pouvoir de te rendre un semblant d'humanité, dit-il en s'avançant vers le réfrigérateur.

— Ma seule et unique faiblesse, maugrée Tony. Si mes ennemis l'apprennent, Iron Man est fichu. Terminé. Finito. Kaput... »

Bruce lève les yeux au plafond. Même à moitié endormi, Tony est incapable de se départir de son sens du mélodrame et de son abus intempestif des synonymes. Enfin la cafetière achève son grand œuvre, véritable alchimie d'eau frémissante et de café parfaitement torréfié puis moulu. Tony porte la tasse à ses lèvres, hume le fumet qui s'en dégage, et aspire le noir breuvage avec une délectation véritablement indécente. Son visage semble même se dépouiller de son inquiétante teinte grisâtre pour reprendre des couleurs normales.

« Aaah, soupire-t-il en posant la tasse vide sous la machine, qu'il s'empresse aussitôt d'activer. Alors doc, on est pris d'une petite fringale nocturne ? »

Le scientifique sort la tête du réfrigérateur pour lui lancer un regard perplexe.

« Nocturne ? répète-t-il, sourcils froncés. Tony, il est onze heures.

— Ah.

— Du matin.

— Oh. Ce qui fait que je ne suis pas remonté du labo depuis...

— Un long, très long moment, termine Bruce en déposant sur le plan de travail de quoi faire un sandwich. Qu'est-ce que tu y fabriquais, d'ailleurs ?

— Les trucs habituels. Maintenance de l'armure, mise à jour des programmes et amélioration des stabilisateurs... Il faut cueillir les idées avant qu'elles ne tombent de l'arbre, mais je ne t'apprends rien sur le sujet, n'est-ce pas ? élude Tony.

— Rien d'urgent, en somme. Si cela t'intéresse, Clint est dans le salon, en train de mener la vie dure à Natasha et Thor. Il clame à qui veut l'entendre que son rhume est à deux doigts de se transformer en pneumonie.

— Une vraie chochotte, se moque-t-il. Natasha ne va en faire qu'une bouchée.

— Steve s'est réveillé. »

Tony ne répond pas, se contentant de se tourner ostensiblement vers la cafetière. Bruce laisse échapper un reniflement irrité, et comme un écho les discrets _bip_ de son capteur fréquentiel prennent un rythme plus soutenu. Il est plus que temps de mettre un terme aux atermoiements de Stark, quels qu'ils soient, de le responsabiliser dans sa relation avec le capitaine et surtout, d'arrêter pour lui de se mêler des affaires sentimentales des Avengers. Parce qu'il en a par-dessus la tête d'être pris pour le psychologue conjugal de l'équipe, parce qu'il est loin, très loin d'être un expert en relations sociales et qu'il a lui aussi ses propres problèmes à résoudre...

Ses gestes se font plus vifs, plus imprécis tandis qu'il étale un mélange informe de ketchup et de moutarde sur le pain, qu'il fourre ensuite de tranches de poulet froid. Il pose le tout sur la table et s'essuie furieusement les mains.

« Tu lui apporteras à manger dès que tu auras terminé ton café, Stark. Il prétend qu'il n'a pas faim, à toi de le persuader du contraire.

— Quoi ? s'exclame Tony, mais Bruce fuit déjà la cuisine en direction du salon. Hé Banner, attends un peu ! »

Il croise Natasha qui lui lance un regard sombre et soucieux, traverse à grands pas la grande pièce sans s'arrêter. Un gémissement plaintif monte du sofa où repose Clint, presque aussitôt suivi d'un soupir excessivement exaspéré de la part de Thor.

Ce n'est qu'une fois enfermé dans la solitude et la pénombre de sa chambre, dont il n'a pas daigné ouvrir les volets, qu'il se remet à respirer calmement.

oOoOo

Lorsque la Veuve Noire pénètre dans la cuisine, elle trouve Tony plongé dans la contemplation méfiante d'un innocent sandwich au poulet, comme si ce dernier était un objet potentiellement dangereux, voire mortel. Une moue déforme brièvement ses lèvres mais elle ne dit rien ; Clint est déjà suffisamment pénible et elle n'a pas besoin d'un autre super-héros en détresse à baby-sitter.

Apparemment, Tony ne l'entend pas de cette oreille car il lève vers elle un regard suppliant.

« Romanova, tu ne voudrais pas...

— Non.

— Tu ne sais pas encore ce que je vais te demander !

— La réponse est non.

— Il s'agit peut-être d'une question de vie ou de mort.

— Pour le moment je ne vois qu'un sandwich et quoi que tu veuilles faire avec, c'est non.

— Tu es un vrai serpent, Romanova, lâche-t-il en désespoir de cause. Froide, insensible, calculatrice... »

Elle croise les bras et le considère d'un regard fixe. Tony finit par se taire et reporte son attention sur le sandwich d'un air maussade. S'arrêtant près de la table, elle se demande si elle ne pourrait pas subtiliser la nourriture et l'apporter à Barton, qui attend son en-cas de fin de matinée avec plus ou moins d'impatience. Elle n'a jamais été très portée sur l'art culinaire, dont l'apprentissage ne faisait d'ailleurs pas partie de son programme d'entraînement. Combattre, tuer, mentir, ça oui... Monter des blancs en neige ou une mayonnaise, pas vraiment. Peut-être que si elle tend la main, pendant que Stark est occupé avec sa machine infernale (encore une)...

« Pas touche ! » fait celui-ci en attrapant le sandwich avant elle.

Ils se jaugent un instant du regard, elle légèrement surprise, lui définitivement soupçonneux. Enfin, Tony rompt la joute silencieuse, contourne la table en mettant une distance de sécurité ridiculement grande entre elle et son immodeste personne. Elle le suit de ses yeux verts, un peu vexée de sa méfiance tout en refusant de se l'avouer clairement. Le fait-il encore exprès, juste pour l'enquiquiner comme il sait si bien le faire... ou bien refuse-t-il ouvertement, de façon tout à fait délibérée, de ne pas lui faire confiance ?

Natasha attend qu'il soit parti avec sa tasse de café et son sandwich pour inspirer profondément. Ses épaules s'affaissent de quelques imperceptibles millimètres. Elle voudrait parvenir à ignorer le soupçon de peine qui lui pince le cœur, elle voudrait se dire que cela n'a aucune importance et réussir à croire à son propre mensonge. Le problème, c'est que ce sentiment ne provient pas seulement de l'attitude de Stark. Il y a aussi le capitaine, qui semble ne jamais savoir par quel bout la prendre, et il lui est difficile de lui en vouloir au vu du terrible secret qu'elle lui cache. Et puis Banner, qui baigne dans une atmosphère de paranoïa quasi constante ; en cela il lui ressemble un peu, et parfois elle a l'impression fugace qu'ils sont les seuls à se comprendre. Thor également, qui insiste parfois pour l'appeler _dame Natasha_ alors que vraiment, _Widow_ serait tellement moins mortifiant. Clint enfin, qui par sa seule présence exacerbe ses faiblesses les plus secrètes, les plus honteuses. Clint qui...

« Natashaaa ! »

Clint qui se conduit comme un insupportable gosse, songe-t-elle en entendant l'appel nasal d'Hawkeye. À présent excédée, elle attrape une boîte de cookies, remplit un verre de lait et retourne au salon. Lové dans sa couverture comme un oisillon dans son nid, Clint lui adresse une expression mi-figue mi-raisin.

« C'est tout ? gémit-il en constatant la frugalité de son en-cas.

— Contente-toi d'apprécier ce geste motivé par mon immense générosité, Barton, raille-t-elle.

— Tu es la pire infirmière que j'aie jamais rencontrée...

— La plus létale également. Évite de t'étouffer avec un biscuit, ajoute-t-elle d'un ton vicieux.

— Ta compassion me tire des larmes de gratitude », ironise-t-il avec une grimace.

Un rire grave attire leur attention en direction du dieu de la foudre, qui les gratifie d'un petit sourire entendu et empreint de tendresse.

« Les préliminaires midgardiens sont absolument fascinants, fait-il du ton de l'ethnologue qui vient de découvrir une nouvelle tribu primitive au fin fond de l'Amazonie. Si vous me permettez la comparaison, chers amis, ils me rappellent les bravades et les échanges vibrants d'orgueil entre deux camps ennemis sur le point d'engager un formidable combat. J'ose supposer néanmoins que votre joute est loin d'être aussi belliqueuse...

— Préliminaires de quoi ? marmonne Clint, dont l'esprit s'est arrêté au premier mot de la tirade divine.

— Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, rétorque Natasha d'un ton si tranchant que Thor perd son sourire et hausse les sourcils, visiblement confus.

— Veuve Noire, ai-je abusé d'hypothèses concernant votre relation avec le Faucon... ? Mes plus plates excuses si je vous ai blessée. »

Elle balaie ses paroles d'un geste de la main, bref et agacé. Le visage du dieu d'Asgard, d'abord confus, se pare d'une expression que Natasha ne parvient pas tout à fait à analyser. Elle refuse de le regarder plus longtemps, serre inconsciemment un poing dans son dos. L'idée que Thor soit capable de deviner ses pensées, de lire en elle comme jamais personne n'a réussi à le faire provoque un frisson glacé le long de son échine.

Finalement, l'immense blond hoche la tête et bat en retraite. Elle expire doucement tandis qu'il quitte le salon, puis glisse un discret coup d'œil vers Clint.

Ce dernier clique sur la télécommande d'un air morne ; son attention paraît focalisée sur l'écran du téléviseur, alternant diverses émissions de téléachat avec l'information en continu et les retransmissions d'événements sportifs. Les images se succèdent sans qu'aucune ne retienne l'intérêt versatile de Clint. Elle s'apprête à partir à son tour lorsque la voix de son équipier résonne au-dessus du bourdonnement de la télévision.

« On pourrait l'être, déclare-t-il de manière si cryptique que Natasha ne peut réprimer à temps sa question.

— Être quoi ?

— Ensemble, laisse-t-il tomber, comme si tout cela n'était que la plus banale des conversations.

— C'est la suggestion la plus stupide que tu m'aies jamais faite, murmure-t-elle.

— Plus stupide que Prague ? rétorque-t-il avec ce qui ressemble à un sourire, mais il est tourné de telle manière qu'elle ne voit pas correctement les traits de son visage, alors comment savoir ?

— Ne commence pas avec Prague.

— Je n'ai rien commencé du tout. C'est toi qui persistes à nier qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous. Quelque chose qui n'a rien de professionnel et qui...

— Arrête. »

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Bon sang, ne lui a-t-elle pas dit combien elle méprise – redoute – l'incursion des sentiments dans le travail ? Parce qu'il s'agit bien de cela... Parce que Captain America et Iron Man, en succombant à cette illusion, cette faiblesse, ont mis en péril l'équilibre fragile de leur fonctionnement en tant qu'équipe. Et parce que Clint est suffisamment naïf pour croire que cela peut marcher. Entre Steve et Tony, maintenant qu'il a dépassé ses premières impressions, c'est-à-dire le sentiment bizarre de voir ses héros partager un peu plus qu'une franche et virile camaraderie (elle sait qu'il a gardé les comics de son enfance, conservés dans un casier fermé à double tour dans le quartier général du SHIELD). Entre elle et lui enfin, elle n'est pas idiote, elle voit bien la façon dont il la regarde, parle avec elle, lui tourne autour, et parfois même sa seule présence, silencieuse et réconfortante, en dit plus long que tous les mots et tous les gestes du monde. Elle devine aussi la manière dont ses yeux à elle cherchent toujours sa silhouette à lui sur le terrain des opérations, une brève seconde d'inattention et d'oubli qui pourrait lui coûter tellement cher.

Il faut en finir avec cette situation qui les oblige tous deux à nager dans des eaux troubles, et tuer dans l'œuf l'affection dangereusement ambiguë qu'ils se portent. Si Clint n'a pas le courage de mettre les choses au clair, alors ce sera à elle de prendre les choses en main. Quitte à lui briser le cœur.

oOoOo

« JARVIS.

— Monsieur ?

— Hum. Est-ce que le capitaine Rogers est en train de dormir ?

— Mes programmes ne détectent pour le moment aucune activité indiquant un état de veille chez monsieur Rogers.

— Au lieu de faire de grands discours pour le plaisir de palabrer, tu ne pourrais pas me signifier simplement qu'il dort ?

— La notion de plaisir m'est inconnue, monsieur. »

Tony lève inconsciemment un regard meurtrier vers le plafond, tant il lui semble parfois que JARVIS s'amuse à l'écraser de son imparable logique robotique. Amuser est peut-être un bien grand mot, et pourtant il pourrait jurer que l'intelligence artificielle qui régit sa maison (et les plus infimes détails de son quotidien) a développé un sens de l'humour qu'il exerce plus souvent que de raison aux dépens de son propre créateur. Il soupire, et maudit le jour où il s'est cru malin en attribuant à son maître d'hôtel virtuel un accent britannique.

Ces considérations mises à part, il arrive devant la porte de la chambre de Steve. Il hésite, fait quelques pas dans le couloir, puis danse d'un pied sur l'autre, et s'apprête enfin à frapper. Un peu déstabilisé, il contemple ses mains occupées par sa tasse de café et le sandwich préparé par Banner avec un manque d'amour évident. Peut-être devrait-il retourner à la cuisine pour concocter quelque chose de plus engageant ; malheureusement, le temps d'aller et venir ferait refroidir son café de manière dramatique. Et puis il n'est pas prêt à affronter de nouveau la mine réprobatrice de Natasha – se rend-elle seulement compte à quel point elle le fait se sentir coupable, et le diable l'emporte s'il sait pourquoi ! Il devine que cela touche à sa non-relation avec Barton, mais d'un autre côté il n'a pas du tout envie d'épiloguer là-dessus. Ces deux-là sont de tels refoulés sentimentaux qu'il sent pointer la migraine à la seule idée d'y prêter plus de cinq minutes de réflexion. Qu'ils se débrouillent entre eux, il a déjà suffisamment à faire avec le capitaine.

Finalement, il se décide à pousser la poignée avec son coude, prenant garde à ne pas renverser nourriture et boisson, puis entre dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Les indications de JARVIS étaient justes : Steve est plongé dans un sommeil bienheureux et réparateur. Tony s'approche en retenant son souffle, dépose le sandwich sur la table de chevet et prend place sur la chaise que Bruce occupait quelques instants plus tôt. Il sirote son café en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, son attention tout entière focalisée sur la Belle au bois dormant…

Ou devrait-il plutôt dire Beau au bois dormant ? Pas terrible comme surnom. Capsicle non plus, d'ailleurs, mais c'était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit lorsqu'il s'était agi de déployer ses talents d'orateur spécialiste des formules ironiques. Steve a eu du mal à passer outre cette facette de sa personnalité. De son côté, l'Elfe Barton lui renvoie l'ascenseur chaque fois que l'occasion lui est donnée de lui balancer des vacheries (quelle idée aussi d'utiliser des armes aussi archaïques qu'un arc et des flèches, à croire que le SHIELD se servait de lui dans le cadre d'une expérience de retour aux techniques médiévales !) Thor, quant à lui, n'a toujours pas vu _Point Break_ , et Bruce lui oppose une indifférence à peine polie, sans doute que les rayons gamma l'ont immunisé à toute tentative d'humour. Quant à Natasha... oh, il devrait cesser de faire semblant de marcher sur des œufs en sa présence, mais il n'oublie pas la façon dont elle l'a abusé en infiltrant Stark Industries, en approchant Pepper de près, trop près alors qu'il a toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne pas la mêler aux embrouilles made in Fury. Natasha a apporté le danger aux pieds de la seule personne qui comptait aux yeux de Tony à ce moment-là. Alors oui, il lui en veut encore, et pas question de lui faire tout à fait confiance.

Il soupire en constatant qu'il vient de terminer sa tasse, et sursaute presque en sentant sur sa personne le regard de Steve, à présent réveillé. Tony s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« Je ne voulais pas te déranger, commence-t-il sur un ton d'excuse.

— Tu ne me déranges pas », répond Steve en remuant sous ses couvertures.

Il pousse sur ses avant-bras et se redresse avant de caler son dos contre les oreillers.

« Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquiert Tony de son ton le plus désinvolte.

— Mieux. Reposé.

— Sans blague. On commençait à croire que tu étais reparti pour soixante-dix ans... »

Tony se tait brusquement et pince les lèvres. Il reconnaît lui-même que sa tentative d'humour n'est pas du meilleur goût. Le silence du capitaine le met mal à l'aide, et il se demande si cette fois il n'est pas allé trop loin, s'il n'a pas fini par blesser Steve malgré l'inépuisable patience de celui-ci et sa tolérance apparemment sans limite pour l'ironie de son insupportable petit ami. Cela n'a pas toujours été le cas ; ses souvenirs évoquent avec une certaine amertume les premiers temps du projet Initiative et leur rencontre. Aujourd'hui, il prend toute la mesure du changement qui s'est opéré dans leur relation, évalue la distance qui n'a cessé de diminuer entre eux, jusqu'à ces derniers temps où chacun semble prêt à donner plus à l'autre. Il quitte des yeux la tasse qu'il fixait avec insistance. Le blond est en train de s'étirer, doigts entrelacés et bras levés au-dessus de sa tête. Paupières closes, il laisse échapper un long murmure de contentement.

« J'aurais bien aimé que mes capacités de régénération soient instantanées, s'amuse-t-il en relâchant les muscles de son dos et de ses épaules. Je vais mieux à présent, ajoute-t-il en percevant le regard sceptique posé sur lui. Vraiment.

— Banner a laissé entendre que tu n'avais pas faim, élude Tony. Alors... tiens, tu devrais peut-être manger un bout. »

Il esquisse un geste en direction du sandwich. Steve plisse légèrement les yeux ; dans la pénombre, difficile d'en discerner le contenu. Sa main s'avance néanmoins, et il porte la nourriture à sa bouche en faisant preuve d'une docilité qui fait frémir l'autre homme. Le capitaine mâche avec application, laisse échapper une petite grimace en se rendant compte que Bruce a certainement abusé de la moutarde.

« C'est toi qui as préparé... ?

— Non, c'est Banner. Et vu ta tête, le doc a bien fait de choisir la biochimie à la fac plutôt que de laisser libre cours à ses talents culinaires.

— Ce n'est pas plus mauvais qu'une ration militaire, remarque Steve avec un début de sourire. Oh, tu ne lui répéteras pas ce que je viens de dire, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr que non, soupire Tony. Je n'ai pas très envie que le Hulk décide de refaire ma cuisine de fond en comble en guise de représailles. »

Ses paroles sont gratifiées par un nouveau sourire de la part du blond, et Tony se détend imperceptiblement. Le silence s'installe entre eux, cette fois dépourvu de la tension et du malaise initiaux. Le milliardaire ne sait que dire. Ou plutôt, tant de choses à dire qu'il ne sait par où commencer. Il regarde le capitaine terminer son frugal repas avec une abnégation admirable, à peine un plissement contracté du coin de sa bouche qui ruine tout espoir qu'aurait nourri Banner d'être le nouveau Gordon Ramsay.

« Steve... » commence-t-il, avant de laisser traîner sa voix sur le nom du capitaine, parce qu'il ignore comment poursuivre.

L'autre lève les yeux vers lui. Des yeux bleus, si bleus malgré la pénombre entrecoupée des rayons de lumière qui filtrent à travers les rideaux clos, comme deux morceaux d'azur arrachés au ciel, et Tony a juste envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur, parce qu'il est loin, très loin d'être un poète. Si l'amour doit lui procurer ce genre de réflexion totalement stupide, alors peut-être vaudrait-il mieux s'en tenir aux équations et aux algorithmes...

Sauf que son attention est cette fois attirée par la trace de sauce ketchup qui macule le coin des lèvres de Steve, et sa main se tend sans qu'il en soit vraiment conscient, se positionne contre la mâchoire du capitaine. Son pouce effleure la lèvre inférieure, recueille la sauce tandis que la bouche de Steve s’entrouvre légèrement.

Tony réalise ce qui est en train de se passer et stoppe son geste avant de laisser retomber son bras, paralysé.

La voix de Steve brise le silence.

« Tu m'as embrassé, murmure-t-il, comme un écho des premières paroles qu'il a prononcées après sa noyade.

— Techniquement, ce n'était pas vraiment... marmonne Tony avec un rire qui sonne faux. C'était juste du bouche-à-bouche. Tu ne respirais plus. »

Captain America hoche la tête, puis se cale plus confortablement contre ses oreillers.

« Ce que tu veux dire, c'est que tu m'as seulement sauvé la vie, mais que tu ne m'as pas embrassé.

— On peut voir les choses sous cet angle, en effet... Tu devrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de gratitude, déclare-t-il en prenant un petit air offensé. Si Rhodey ne m'avait pas obligé à suivre le stage de premiers secours lorsque nous étions au MIT, tu te serais retrouvé dans de beaux draps. Peut-être que Thor aurait utilisé Mjölnir en guise de défibrillateur ?

— Va pour le bouche-à-bouche, réplique Steve.

— Mouais. Je m'en doutais. »

Le sourire du capitaine se fait plus lointain.

« Tu sais, Tony... Aussi tordu que cela paraisse, je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé.

— Le bouche-à-bouche ? s'enquiert-il en haussant un sourcil.

— Ma noyade. Mon arrêt cardiaque, rectifie l'autre.

— Tu es vraiment tordu. Il y avait vraiment des moyens bien moins dangereux de nous réconcilier.

— Non, je veux dire... » Steve fronce brièvement les sourcils, lui aussi semble à court de mots. « Je peux mourir, Tony. Et c'est un tel soulagement de savoir que je ne suis pas immortel. »

Tony serre les poings, fait de son mieux pour que le frisson glacé qui monte le long de sa colonne vertébrale ne se reflète pas sur son visage. Ses pensées morbides reviennent en force le hanter, et il détourne le regard, vaincu par un sentiment de fatalité détestable.

« Je peux mourir, répète Steve, comme s'il prenait du plaisir à remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Lorsque le docteur Erskine m'a injecté le sérum, j'ai pris cela comme un véritable don du ciel. Ce corps et cette force étaient un tel cadeau pour celui que j'étais... à ce moment-là. Mais ensuite... j'ai vu tomber tant de soldats en Europe. »

 _J'ai vu mourir Bucky_ , songe Tony.

« Puis je me suis réveillé. Après un long sommeil, continue Steve non sans une amère ironie. Tous ceux que je connaissais n'étaient déjà plus de ce monde. »

_J'ai perdu Peggy une deuxième fois._

« Pendant longtemps, j'ai craint de survivre à ceux que j'aimais, de les voir mourir les uns après les autres, alors que moi je resterais toujours le même. De devoir continuer à vivre dans un monde auquel plus rien ni personne ne me rattacherait. Tony, je veux vivre une longue vie à tes côtés. Je veux également que l'on vieillisse ensemble. Et je veux... ah, je ne sais pas, personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il advient ensuite. Mais si je devais te survivre, je veux pouvoir garder la certitude que l'attente ne sera pas trop longue... tu comprends ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûr d'être très clair... »

Tony se penche vers lui et ses doigts agrippent son épaule, serrent avec une force dont il sait qu'il n'a pas besoin de la réprimer.

« Je te reçois cinq sur cinq, cap' », murmure-t-il avant d'effacer l'espace qui les sépare.

Il entrevoit à travers ses paupières mi-closes celles de Steve se fermer, et la vision fugitive de ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrent et se tendent vers sa bouche à lui.

Leur premier vrai baiser est tout ce qu'il dont a jamais rêvé. Et bien plus encore.

oOoOo

Thor agite son téléphone portable au-dessus de sa tête en faisant preuve d'une telle excitation qu'il semble à deux doigts de l'écraser dans sa large et puissante paume. Fort heureusement il n'en fait rien, et au grand soulagement de Tony qui voit toujours d'un mauvais œil tout déchaînement de violence envers un innocent petit bijou technologique issu de ses usines (ou plutôt de ses sous-traitants), le géant blond repose délicatement le _Starkphone_ sur la table basse qui trône entre le canapé et l'écran plasma mural.

« Mes amis, mon cœur est transporté d'une joie sans pareille grâce à la nouvelle que je m'apprête à vous transmettre, déclare-t-il d'une voix qui semble faire trembler les murs.

— Loki a été libéré ? s'alarme Clint, qui éprouve envers le petit frère adoptif de leur camarade une méfiance on ne peut plus justifiée.

— Las, ami archer, mon frère est toujours prisonnier des geôles d'Asgard. Son entêtement à ne pas vouloir reconnaître ses erreurs lui vaudra de longs mois d'isolement, en plus de l'ire paternelle...

— Bon alors, quelle nouvelle te fait donc vibrer de bonheur ? s'impatiente Tony.

— Ma bien-aimée Jane Foster a eu la grâce de m'appeler ! s'exclame Thor avec une délectation charmante, presque enfantine.

— Hé félicitations, mon vieux ! le congratule Clint, tandis que Bruce lève un pouce à son adresse.

— Vraiment touchant, ironise Tony, dont les doigts frôlent pourtant l'épaule de Steve, assis à ses pieds – un geste discret, qui passe inaperçu aux yeux de tous.

— Fury a décidé de la laisser partir ? demande Natasha.

— Pas encore, dit le dieu d'Asgard, dont le ton perd un peu de sa jovialité coutumière. Le brave colonel tient à garder secret le lieu de sa résidence quelques semaines de plus, afin d'assurer de la meilleure manière qui soit la sécurité du professeur Selvig, de dame Darcy et de ma chère Jane.

— Je parie que le brave colonel a d'autres idées en tête, lance Clint d'une voix sarcastique. Et que certaines d'entre elles ont quelque chose à voir avec les recherches de Foster et Selvig concernant le Bifrost.

— Il est vrai que sans leur assistance, jamais je n'aurais eu l'heur de retourner sur Midgard et le plaisir de profiter de votre compagnie, fait Thor en fronçant les sourcils. Pensez-vous que le colonel puisse menacer d'une quelconque manière...

— Non, intervient Natasha en levant une main apaisante. Non, Thor. Fury n'est pas un saint homme, mais il n'est pas retors au point de se faire un ennemi d'un dieu extraterrestre.

— Et d'une équipe de super-héros », ajoute Barton avec un clin d'œil.

Rassuré, Thor les abreuve des menus détails de sa conversation avec Jane, n'hésitant pas à recourir à des métaphores fleuries et de poétiques envolées qui arrachent un sourire à Steve et une lueur amusée dans le regard de Bruce, font hausser les sourcils de Natasha, et parent les visages de Tony et Clint d'une grimace incrédule. Thor n'est jamais avare dans la description de ses sentiments pour la belle astrophysicienne, et avant la fin de la soirée, tous ont la curieuse et déstabilisante impression qu'ils viennent de survivre à un marathon de comédies romantiques.

Puis, suivant son habitude, il se dirige vers la terrasse extérieure pour passer un moment à contempler la voûte céleste – Natasha devine que parfois, leur inébranlable camarade éprouve ce qui s'apparente au mal du pays. Perdu dans ses pensées et oublieux du reste du monde, Stark se concentre sur les informations qui défilent sur sa tablette. Assis en tailleur à un bout du canapé, il fait voleter ses doigts sur l'écran avec dextérité, sous le regard tendre et discret du capitaine non loin de lui. L'autre bout du sofa est occupé par Clint, qui fait mine de s'assoupir tout en surveillant le manège des deux hommes à travers ses paupières mi-closes.

D'un mouvement fluide, Natasha se met debout et attrape Barton par le bras.

« L'heure du marchand de sable est arrivée, dit-elle en l'obligeant à se mettre debout.

— Ouh, le marchand de sable est drôlement sexy, ce soir ! » plaisante-t-il avant de tituber vers elle.

Elle se décale alors même qu'il s'apprête à tomber dans ses bras, mais évidemment, il a déjà anticipé sa manœuvre et noue un bras autour de son épaule.

« Ne faites pas de bêtises pendant que les parents vont dormir », avertit Clint en se tournant vers le milliardaire et le capitaine.

Le premier se contente de pousser un grognement, mais le second lève vers eux un regard si surpris et candide que Natasha ne peut réprimer un infime pincement au cœur. Elle a soudain le sentiment que Stark ne va faire qu'une bouchée de leur innocent leader.

Ils prennent l'ascenseur pour descendre à l'étage où se trouvent leurs chambres, traversent les couloirs dans une douce lumière diffuse et dont l'intensité varie au gré de leur progression. Le bras de Clint pèse toujours sur ses épaules. Il finit cependant par glisser, et Natasha croit sentir ses doigts s'attarder le long de son avant-bras.

« Voilà ma chambre, dit-il en s'arrêtant devant une porte close.

— C'est bien, Clint, soupire-t-elle. Maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à entrer et grappiller quelques heures de sommeil tant que tu en as la possibilité.

— Ouaip, je vais faire ça », acquiesce-t-il sans pour autant bouger.

Ils se font face en silence, se jaugent et s'observent comme deux fauves sur le point de se battre pour la possession d'un territoire. Le rythme cardiaque de Natasha s'accélère, et elle est presque certaine de sentir une goutte de sueur glisser le long de sa gorge, se met à prier pour que l'autre homme ne devine ni son trouble, ni les pensées incohérentes qui s'agitent dans sa tête.

Elle ne peut pas. Elle ne doit pas... Si seulement il ne s'agissait que d'attirance physique ! Tout serait tellement, tellement plus simple.

Finalement, les épaules de Clint s'affaissent. Sa main se pose sur la poignée de la porte.

« Bonne nuit, 'Tasha », murmure-t-il avec un sourire indéfinissable avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Elle expire lentement. Et demeure un long moment dans le couloir, seule dans le silence feutré et la douce lumière dorée, incapable du moindre mouvement.

Trop longtemps, sans doute, car des bruits de pas se font de plus en plus insistants derrière elle, et elle a juste le temps de se dissimuler derrière l'angle du corridor, mue par un instinct hérité d'une profonde habitude. Puis jette un coup d'œil discret de l'autre côté.

Stark et le capitaine avancent le long des murs, épaule contre épaule. Elle avale sa salive, regarde Steve qui stoppe devant la porte de sa chambre. Le capitaine se tourne à demi vers Stark, murmure quelques mots qui lui valent en retour un sourire en coin de la part du milliardaire. L'échange se poursuit de brèves secondes, puis Tony agrippe la nuque de Steve, l'oblige à se pencher lui. Le baiser qu'ils échangent n'a rien de chaste, et Natasha imagine fort bien ce qui va suivre tandis que Tony ouvre la porte. Elle laisse échapper un minuscule soupir de surprise quand celui-ci se contente de pousser le capitaine à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte. Puis, les mains dans les poches, il poursuit son chemin.

Le regard qu'ils échangent est entendu, presque triste.

« Les espions n'ont pas besoin de sommeil de temps en temps, Romanova ? finit-il par lâcher.

— De temps en temps, répète-t-elle, et ses lèvres se courbent en un mince sourire plein d'amertume.

— Tu devrais... arrêter les frais », marmonne-t-il en tournant la tête vers le couloir désormais vide.

Il lui faut une seconde de trop pour comprendre qu'il parle de Clint.

« Je peine à voir en quoi ce sont tes affaires, Stark, commence-t-elle, en proférant chaque mot avec une lenteur délibérée.

— Ce sont mes affaires autant que celles de Rogers et moi sont les tiennes. Les vôtres, rectifie-t-il. Un pour tous, tous pour un, ça ne te dit rien ?

— Je ne me débrouille pas trop mal avec un fleuret. Pour ce qui est de la cape en revanche, je la laisse volontiers à notre équipier asgardien.

— Sage décision. Pas très pratique pour nous éblouir de tes spectaculaires acrobaties », remarque-t-il, presque amusé.

Il s'apprête à partir mais elle le retient d'un simple appel.

« Stark.

— Hmm ?

— Que veux-tu dire par arrêter les frais ? »

Il pousse un soupir exagéré.

« Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire, à ton avis ? Romanova, tu devrais pourtant savoir à quel point je déteste les gens qui se croient futés en jouant les martyrs silencieux.

— Je ne joue pas...

— Bien sûr que si. Si tu me permets une suggestion, entre sans frapper et ne ressors pas de sa chambre avant que le soleil se soit levé. »

Il n'attend pas sa réponse, tourne les talons et détale comme un lapin dans la direction opposée.

Natasha considère le conseil qui vient de lui être donné. C'est sans doute la chose la plus idiote que Stark ait jamais prononcée, surtout si l'on prend en compte le fait qu'il n'a même pas passé le seuil de la chambre de Steve. Faut-il d'ailleurs s'attendre à autre chose de la part de leur richissime, narcissique et instable génie ?

Elle revient cependant sur ses pas. Ses doigts effleurent la surface lisse du bois, tracent les contours de la poignée avant de l'actionner.

Clint ne dort pas. Il est assis au bord de son lit, légèrement penché en avant. Son attention est tout entière dirigée vers sa partenaire, qui referme la porte derrière elle, sans bruit. Ses yeux s'ajustent à l'obscurité, et elle a à peine le temps de voir Hawkeye se lever puis s'approcher d'elle.

Ses mains se posent sur ses épaules. Il ne dit rien, nul avertissement ni demande de permission. Sa bouche s'écrase contre la sienne, il resserre son étreinte et en même temps elle enlace sa taille de ses deux bras et le presse contre elle.

Ils tombent au milieu des draps sans rompre leur baiser, jambes emmêlées, accrochés l'un à l'autre comme si demain ne devait jamais avoir lieu.

oOoOo

L'aube pointe à peine au-dessus des buildings lorsqu'elle se réveille. Clint est couché sur le ventre, son visage tourné de son côté à elle, profondément endormi. Il est si rare de le voir véritablement détendu qu'elle s'accorde un moment de contemplation. Ses doigts brûlent de caresser son dos nu, de sentir les courts cheveux à la naissance de sa nuque. Elle voudrait se pencher, embrasser son épaule et nicher son visage au creux de son cou. Profiter de ce seul et unique matin où ils s'éveilleraient ensemble, se souriraient peut-être avant de se saluer d'un ton languide et satisfait.

Ses jambes passent par-dessus le bord du lit. Elle se met debout en prenant garde à ne pas faire grincer le sommier, traverse la chambre et ramasse ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Elle s'habille, trouve un stylo et un morceau de papier sur le bureau, griffonne à l'aveuglette puis le pose sur l'oreiller, juste à côté de Clint.

Enfin elle sort, souple et silencieuse comme une ombre.

Lorsqu'elle passe devant la cuisine, elle aperçoit le docteur Banner qui déguste en solitaire une tasse de café. Elle ralentit. Leurs regards se croisent, et Bruce la salue d'un hochement de tête. Ils ne disent rien, et Natasha réalise soudain qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Tout simplement parce qu'ils ont la même idée en tête, songe-t-elle en baissant le regard le sac usé qui se trouve aux pieds du scientifique.

Elle passe le portail sans se retourner. L'équipe des Avengers était une mauvaise idée, trop belle, trop utopique pour pouvoir vraiment marcher.

oOoOo

Bruce termine son café et dépose la tasse dans un coin de l'évier. Il attrape son sac et, d'un pas tranquille, se met à suivre le même chemin que Black Widow.

Toujours sur la route, toujours sur la brèche, le brave docteur Banner. Il aime à se dire qu'il a vraiment essayé. De s'adapter à cette histoire de super-héros, de sauveur du monde. De cette vie en communauté dans le luxe tapageur de la tour Stark. Il a beau se répéter en boucle ces mensonges, il sait bien qu'il n'y a jamais cru, et ce depuis le début.

Il est un loup solitaire, pas tout à fait solitaire puisque l'autre type le suit comme une ombre dans les méandres de son cerveau. Mais il n'a pas sa place chez les Avengers, et ne peut courir le risque de se laisser capturer par le SHIELD, ce qui arrivera tôt ou tard parce que c'est ainsi que fonctionnent toutes les organisations secrètes, que leurs intentions soient bonnes ou maléfiques.

Il appelle l'ascenseur sans en référer à JARVIS, qui reste fort heureusement silencieux. L'attente se prolonge, vu qu'il se trouve dans les derniers étages de la tour.

Les portes coulissent enfin. Bruce fait mine d'entrer et stoppe aussitôt.

« Encore en train de fuir, Bruce ? » demande Betty.

Son regard lumineux et blessé le cloue sur place.

~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon évidemment, l'histoire ne peut pas se terminer ainsi ! Donc il y aura une suite, avec de l'action, des bagarres, des super-vilains, une Black Widow qui retourne sa veste, un Hulk en cavale et du Tony/Steve.:D 
> 
> Vous aurez certainement remarqué que chaque titre de chapitre est inspiré d'une chanson. Je les ai toutes regroupées à cette adresse : deezer.com/fr/music/playlist/93724901 Elles datent pour la plupart des années soixante, avec deux ou trois incursions des années quatre-ving – je vous invite chaudement à les écouter, vous ne le regretterez pas !
> 
> Lorsque j'ai commencé cette fic, je pensais juste regrouper quelques petites ficlets sans conséquence et sans liens les unes avec les autres... qui aurait cru que l'inspiration m'entraînerait jusqu'ici ? En tout cas je ne pouvais imaginer de plus chouettes et enthousiastes lecteurs que vous tous pour ma première incursion dans ce fandom, où j'espère rester un long moment. Un grand, grand merci !


End file.
